¿Problemas incómodos?
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] —¡Eres un salvaje, deja a Juvia en paz!. —¡Y tú eres una mocosa chillona y malcriada!. —¡Eso es mentira!. —Tus acciones dicen lo contrario.—Dijo Gray burlonamente. —¿Porque siempre me tengo que topar contigo en todas partes salvaje?. —Te traigo loca y lo sabes. —¡Imposible, no puede gustarle a Juvia. —¿Y no será que ella te gusta a ti Gray?. —Déjate de estupideces Natsu.
1. Aeropuerto

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**hey niggis! wazup! (?), adivinen quien dejo de cumplir años hasta hace apenas dos horas y el día 28 de enero!?, claro mi primo! (?), jajaja aparte de él, también cumplí años yo, su servidora (?), y bueh...que les dire?, recibi muchos dulces! eso me encanto xD, a mis 22 años me siento como una mocosa recibiendo dulces xD, lo siento...en fin...espero que esto les agrade, pensaba publicarlo en el transcurso del día, pero a cada tanto me interrumpían para felicitarme .-., pero en fin!, ya lo traje y eso es lo que cuenta!, so...en fin...solo disfruten y lean si!?, gracias!~**

* * *

**~[¿Problemas incómodos?]~**

**.**

**~[Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Lockser]~  
**

**.**

**.**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia, las calles traficosas con sus personas que iban y venían de sus respectivos trabajos. Una ambulancia, un camión de bomberos y dos carros de policías hacían sonar sus sirenas, las personas alarmadas decidieron hacer sus coches a un lado para dejar espacio libre para los medios que llevaban sus sirenas a todo lo que da. Dentro del coche que pertenecía a las policía iban dos personas.

—¿Que es lo que esta pasando exactamente?, vas echo todo una bestia al volante. —Cuestionó levemente alarmado el sujeto que iba de copiloto.

—Ni yo lo se, solo se que nos dieron la orden y que es en el aeropuerto. —Finalizó él tipo que iba al volante.

—¿El aeropuerto?, esto será interesante.

**#**

En el aeropuerto habían pasajeros que recién habían bajado del último vuelo. Esperaban de manera paciente su equipaje. Entre ellos iba una peliazul que se encontraba con un hombre mayor alto, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, con facciones algo rudas, el cual se había ofrecido a llevar la maleta de la peliazul.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, ya te extrañábamos. —Dijo aquel hombre de manera fraternal mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta.

—Mal contrario de eso, muchas gracias a ti tío, por acogerme nuevamente en tu casa. —Sonrío algo tímida. Su vista se posó en una revisteria y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y emoción. —¡En un momento regreso, debo ir por esa revista!

Aquel hombre sin poder negarse se resigno mientras tomaba camino para ir a su coche. La peliazul por otro lado había entrado a la revisteria, fue directo a la sección de revistas de modelos y de pasada por la sección de cómics y mangas, tomo unos cuantos números y antes de ir a la caja de coloco unos grandes lentes de sol que tapaban casi toda su cara y termino por pagar, tomo su cambio y echo a su bolsa lo recién comprado. Una vez que salió de allí se quito aquellos lentes para guardarlos en su bolso y comenzar a caminar entre las personas mientras buscaba a su tío.

Por otro lado los sujetos que eran de las policía ha se habían infiltrado al aeropuerto, uno de ellos se había separado del otro. Él morocho de manera sigilosa se acercó a uno de los estantes rojos donde se supone habría algún extinguidor, lo abrió y de este saco un pequeño maletín plateado y comenzó a caminar para colarse entre la gente. Delante de él había un montón de gente, le fastidia a eso, pero sus ojos se perdieron de manera inconsciente frente a unas curvas, muy buenas curvas tanto que bajo un poco sus lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos grises. Negó internamente y siguió, bueno trato de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Justo en eso la gente se tiro al piso al escuchar el grito y disparo de un hombre que tenía por rehén a una de las azafatas de los aviones.

—¡Todos quietos! —Había gritado sintiéndose con más seguridad al ver las reacciones de las personas ante el disparo anterior.

—No es posible, no es posible, esto no puede ser posible. —Murmuraba temerosamente la peliazul que se había dejado caer de sentón al suelo.

La tensión era fuerte. Incluso los guardias que habían allí no pudieron detener a un solo sujeto, bueno eso se entendería porque ellos no cuentan con algún tipo de arma. Las personas yacían en el suelo, algunas asustadas otros muy impactados e incluso algunos lloraban.

—_"Por favor no te exaltes, no te exaltes..."—_Pensaba la peliazul temblando de miedo. De manera inconsciente se había puesto de pie, sus piernas flaqueaban, sus labios temblaban y...adiós poca cordura.—¡A-Ayúdenme por favor! —Logro gritar, pero su grito fue ahogado al sentir que era jalada bruscamente.

—¿Quieres callarte? Haces mucho ruido.—Le murmuro una voz ronca y varonil pero que al

mismo tiempo sonaba un poco exaltada. Ella se exalto un poco más al sentir la cercanía que había con aquella persona, y aparte en la manera que la sostenía era un poco comprometedora, pues uno de los brazos de aquel sujeto se encontraba rodeándole toda la cintura ¡Y con un solo brazo!, además de que el otro brazo pasaba por alrededor de su cuello y la mano rasposa del desconocido tapaba su boca. Si, al menos para ella esa posición si era comprometedora. Por otro lado al morocho le estaba comenzando a incomodar el echo de que esa mujer se estuviera removiendo como lombriz para soltarse de él. —Mira, no me importa quien carajos seas, pero necesito que cooperes, ¿Entiendes? —Cuestionó un tanto rudo y ella asintió. —Voy a quitar mi mano, y cuando la quite vas a estar calladita ¿va?, ¿puedo contar contigo en eso? —Ella volvió a asentir, pero al momento de quitarle la mano de manera despacio ella emitió un leve gritillo. —Dije que te callaras. —Susurro de manera demandante haciendo su agarre un poco más fuerte. —¿Te estoy lastimando...? —Ella volvió a asentir.

Entre tropezones, forcejeo y rastras entraron al baño. Bueno ella fue arrastrada a eso.

—¿¡Me puede decir porque me trajo aquí!? —Grito exaltada y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Oye, oye fui yo quien te pidió de manera amable que cooperaras conmigo y guardaras silencio, ¿Pero qué hiciste?, ah si ponerte a gritar y casi nos descubren por ti niñita.

—¡Juvia no es una niñita! —Grito defendiéndose de aquel sujeto al cual ya se había decidido encarar. Y tal vez...tal vez se había arrepentido...pero no...ahora entendía porque aquel sujeto podía rodearla con un solo brazo la cintura. Claro...con esos brazos...ese cuerpo, que a pesar de ser cubierto por ropa, se podía apreciar que estaba trabajado, muy jodidamente trabajado y marcado, ese cabello negro y desordenado en puntas sin mencionar aquellos ojos grises. Sintió sus mejillas levemente calientes al solo ponerse a pensar en lo que su cerebro le había formulado.

Aquel sujeto la miro con sorna y arrogancia, sumándole aquella sonrisa torcida. —¿Que paso?, ¿Porque no dices nada?, ¿la niñita se ha quedado sin habla? —Cuestionó con burla y sólo atinó a ver divertido las expresiones de la peliazul y sus mejillas coloradas levemente.

—¡Déjela en paz ella no se ha quedado sin habla! —Dio un leve pisotón mirándolo acusadora mente. Ella iba a continuar hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que era ignorada por aquel sujeto que se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

—¿Ya rodearon el aeropuerto?, si no te preocupes en cualquier momento salgo para allá, no, no es nada solo una piedra insignificante en el zapato.—Respondió mientras miraba a la peliazul.

—¡Juvia no es una piedra! —Sintió un dedo índice en sus labios y vio al sujeto guardar el teléfono.

—No quiero tener más broncas contigo. —Dijo de manera seca y mirándola de igual forma. —Será mejor que termine con esto de una vez. —Juvia lo miro confundida y pensó lo peor al verlo sacarse el cinto y mirándola a ella a la par que se acercaba de manera intimida te a ella.

—¿Que...que va hacerle? —Cuestionó en un tono de voz muy bajo y temerosa, retrocedía poco a poco hasta que sintió que chocó con la superficie del lava manos.

—Te voy a enseñar a comportarte.

Y sin más lo único que vio Juvia fue todo negro debido a que cerró los ojos con fuerza . Ya podía verlo, este tipo increíblemente guapo y de carácter para el carajo. Quería violarla, bueno ella no se consideraba tan guapa, pero sabia de antemano que no tenían tan mal cuerpo.

—¿Eh? —Exclamo al momento en que solo escucho la puerta cerrarse. Abrió sus ojos azules y miro a todos lados, aquel sujeto ya no estaba. —¿Donde...?...¿¡Que!? —Soltó un sino grito que retumbo en el baño.

Poco después, aquel sujeto morocho que había salido del baño, miro a todos lados y se inclinó para abrir el pequeño maletín que tenía, del cual saco una pequeña pistola y la cargo. Se tiro al piso y poco a poco fue acercándose a arrastras a todo el bullicio.

—¡Oiga! —Grito él hombre que hace un rato acompañaba a Juvia. —¡Mi sobrina esta allá adentro déjenme entrar!

—¡Señor no puede entrar es peligroso! —Y tras esas palabras se escucho un balazo. Lo cual alarmó más al tío de Juvia.

—¡Me lleva! —Gruñó. —¡Maldita la hora en que no cargue mi placa carajo!

Dentro del lugar las personas se encontraban más temerosas que antes y con aquel disparo al aire libre de nuevo como no estarlo, alguna bala podría salir perdida y dañar a alguien. O eso hasta que vieron como uno de los policías de alto rango se había colado y lo noqueaba con el codo al sujeto que intentaba asaltarlos. A los pocos segundos el área ya se encontraba llena de policías rodeando al sujeto que yacía en el suelo semi inconsciente.

—De nuevo te luciste eh, ¿Gray?

—No es como si quisiera hacerlo Lyon, pero ni siquiera utilice los tranquilizantes. —Señaló la pequeña arma que había sacado del maletín.

Y así en pocos segundos los policías ya se encontraban llevándose al sujeto que intento hacer de las suyas.

_**#**_

Mientras tanto en el baño, se encontraban entrando un par de mujeres jóvenes que al parecer iban alardeando como pubertas enamoradas.

—Te digo que cuando él de cabello blanco entro se miraba jodidamente sexy, podría darle sexo oral. —Menciono una de las jóvenes con la voz completamente excitada.

—Pues a mi me gusto más él pelinegro, con esos brazos y ese cuerpo imagínate lo que podría hacer...

Juvia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Que tan promiscuas podían ser las mujeres?, ignoro un poco su pregunta pensando en que si alguien ya había entrado al baño, el peligro ya había pasado y sin pensarlo aclaro un poco su garganta.

—Esto...—Llamo la atención de las mujeres, las cuales la miraron un tanto sorprendidas. —¿Podrían ayudarme...?

—¡Claro! —Exclamo una acercándose a la peliazul.

—¿Pero que te paso? —Cuestiono la otra algo preocupada. —¿Porque estás amarrada de las muñecas a la tubería?

—No...no es nada...solo un incidente...—Dijo algo apenada. Pues recordar lo sucedido le hacía ponerse roja, al sentir que sus muñecas dejaban de apretarle y sentir la sangre circular, respiró más tranquila y se puso de pie. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No es nada, ¿Segura que estás bien? —La peliazul asintió.

—Si no les molesta, debo irme...yo...¡Dios mío mi tío debe estar muy preocupado! —Exclamo ante la imagen de su tío en su mente, podía verlo claro en forma de un dragón enfurecido al igual que su primo. —¡Muchas gracias de nuevo, con permiso! —Y sin más salió corriendo del baño.

Al salir se encontró con un bullicio de personas. No era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero comenzó a correr y empujar a las personas, disculpándose por su acto claro. El aeropuerto era un lugar grande y fácilmente se llenaba de personas, algunas estaban siendo atendidas por para-médicos mientras revisaban sus signos vitales y entre otras cosas. Se alegró de que las personas estuvieran bien y por lo que escucho en el baño, parece ser que no había heridos. Siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos logró distinguir a su tío. Parecía un dragón escupiendo fuego, y a simple vista estaba enojado...muy enojado y preocupado. Dudo en acercarse, pero por otro lado sería lo mejor...ver como le gritaba a algunos jóvenes cerca de él no era nada agradable. Sin pensarlo se armo de valor y se acerco.

—¡Tío! —Exclamo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Juvia! —Grito exaltado aunque un tanto más calmado al sentir y escuchar a su sobrina. Se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido, Juvia ya veía venir su regaño, aunque no esperaba que este fuese a abrazarla de manera fraternal.—No vuelvas a asustarme así...estaba...yo...Juvia yo...

—Tranquilo tío, Juvia está aquí. —Dijo un tanto desconcertada aunque sonando lo más normal posible, la verdad ella esperaba un regaño y no un abrazo.

—¿Donde estabas?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te hiciste daño? —Comenzó a cuestionarla seguidamente mientras revisaba que no hubiese alguna clase de herida. —¡Carajo Juvia! ¿¡Donde estabas!?

—Estoy bien tío, tranquilo nada me paso. —Sonrió brindándole confianza, sabía que Metalicana era terco. —Solo me duelen un poco las muñecas, pero nada de que preocuparse.

—¿¡Como que nada!?, ¡Ahora mismo hago que te revisen! —Se giró un poco y busco con sus ojos rojos a algún para-médico. —¡Rogue! —Gruñó y al instante un muchacho pelinegro de ojos rojos se encontraba a su servicio.

—¿En que puedo servirle Señor Redfox? —Cuestiono el pelinegro, luego paso su vista a la peliazul. —¡Juvia!, ¿Cuando llegaste? —La nombrada hizo una pequeña mueca que él joven entendía a la perfección. —Señor, perdone mi distracción.

—No importa Rogue, es normal después ustedes se conocen desde niños, solo te pediré de favor que, traigas a Rufus, necesito que revise si Juvia se encuentra bien y...¿Donde está el sin vergüenza de mi hijo?

—Sí, señor, Señor su hijo salió con urgencia, mencionaron que había un incendio en la librería del centro.

—Ese mocoso...bueno no importa, por favor ve por Rufus. —Rogue asintió y fue en busca del nombrado.

—Señor Redfox que sorpresa verlo por aquí. —Dijo una voz ronca.

—Gray, Que sorpresa, me informaron que te la rifaste en el operativo y como siempre te luciste, sabes como hacer tu trabajo muchacho. —Dijo con algo de orgullo, pues sabía que aquel muchacho hacía buenos trabajos en conjunto con su hermano.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo Señor, por cierto. —Menciono mientras le entregaba un folder amarillo a Metalicana. —Aquí está el informe que debía entregarle la semana pasada, tiene todos los reportes de los operativos inclusive el de hoy.

—Gracias muchacho. —Dijo Metalicana tomando el folder. —Juvia ¿Podrías cuidarlo por un momento? —Se giró para darle el forlder a la peliazul.

—Claro tío no hay problem-...

—¿Que pasa, te encuentras bien? —Cuestiono algo alarmado al ver que la nombrada no termino ni de hablar.

—¡Tú! —Grito señalando a Gray con su dedo. Él aludido la miró con una ceja alzada...de algún lado se le hacía conocida esa chica.

—¡Tú! —La imito solo que sin apuntarla con el dedo.

—¡Él salvaje del baño!

—¡La niñita chillona!

—¡Juvia no es una niñita y menos chillona!

—¿¡Ah no!?, ¿Quien estuvo apunto de echar a perder todo el operativo?

—¡Ella no sabía que era un operativo! —Ambos empezaron a discutir sin prestar atención a la presencia de Metalicana, él cual los observaba de manera curiosa.

—Claro que lo era y no dejabas de gritar.

—¿Cómo iba a creerle a un salvaje?

—¡No soy un salvaje, tú no cooperabas en ningún momento!

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa? —Se hizo presente la voz de Metalicana. —¿Se conocen?

—No, Juvia en su vida había visto anteriormente a este salvaje. —Menciono señalándolo.

—Y yo jamas había visto a una tipa más molesta que logrará sacarme tan fácil de mis cabales.

—¿Eh, de que carajos no me entere?, y me perdí. —Menciono Metalicana un tanto confundido, pues Juvia y Gray se hablaban como si se conocieran de alguna mala racha. —No entiendo bien que pasó, pero no voy a permitir que te dirijas de ese modo a mi sobrina. —Dijo algo severo mirando a Gray, él cual sudo frío mientras miraba como Juvia sonreía de manera triunfal.

—Lo siento Señor, no sabía que la señorita aquí presente era familiar suya. —Dijo entre dientes al ver como la sonrisa burlona de Juvia aumentaba.

—No te preocupes, lo mismo va para ella, no puedo dejar que se dirija de ese modo a uno de los mejores agentes que la policía tiene, así que tanto tú como Juvia se deberán dar una disculpa mutua.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclamaron ambos a la par.

—No nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo hagan. —Sus palabras eran firmes. Tanto Gray como Juvia se miraban con poco gusto.

—Señor, me dijo Rogue que me buscaba. —Se hizo presente la voz de un rubio.

—Que bueno que llegas Rufus, por favor necesito que revises a mi sobrina.

—Entendido. —Afirmo, luego se acerco a la peliazul la cual extendió sus muñecas. —Es un placer verla de nuevo señorita Lockser.

—Igualmente Rufus. —Dijo en un tono algo elegante, sintió la mirada de Metalicana sobre ella, él sabía mejor que nadie que Juvia no daría su brazo a torcer sin algo de presión, suspiro y miró de mala gana a Gray. —Lo siento...siento llamarte salvaje...—Lo dijo un tono muy bajo, pero suficiente alto para que Gray escuchara, aunque este decidió divertirse un poco más.

—Perdona, no te escuche...hablaste muy bajo. —Dijo con algo de arrogancia, burla y arrastrando cada palabra. No sabía por que, pero de algún modo le causo gracia ver a la peliazul en ese estado.

—¡Que siento mucho haberte llamado salvaje!, ¿¡Contento!? —Exclamo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Claro. —Dijo con arrogancia. Juvia no necesitaba verle a la cara para saber la sonrisa socarrona que estaba pintada en los labios de Gray.

—Bien, es tu turno Gray. —Mustio Metalicana. Gray trago hondo, había olvidado que él también tenía que disculparse y ahora era él quien tenía la mirada burlona de Juvia sobre si.

—Yo...yo... —Se atraganto un poco con sus palabras, ¿Que tan difícil podría ser disculparse con una chica que lo miraba así?, para Gray era casi sacarse un ojo de la cara o cortarse un huevo. Colocó una de sus manos en su nuca mientras estiraba levemente uno de sus mechones negros y miraba a otro lado. —Yo...yo...lo sie-...lo sien..to...lo siento... —Mustio entre dientes.

—Perdone, no alcance a escucharlo. —Dijo Juvia con inocencia sumamente fingida, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte de Gray, ella supo que lo anterior lo había echo apropósito y ahora se las estaba cobrando.

—Lo...lo...lo siento... —Dijo lo suficientemente audible para que la peliazul "escuchara".

—Bien. —Menciono de manera satisfecha Metalicana y palmeo en la espalda a Gray. —Buen trabajo en el operativo muchacho. —Gray asintió lentamente.

—Debo retirarme, Señor, mi hermano me está esperando. —Metalicana asintió.

—Dale saludos de mi parte a Silver.

—Claro, con su permiso. —Y sin más Gray se retiro del lugar.

—Señor, Juvia se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo tiene una leve irritación en las muñecas con una pomada se le pasara en máximo de dos días. —Menciono Rufus.

—Gracias por tus servicios Rufus, es un alivio tenerte en el equipo con nosotros.

—El placer es mió Señor Redfox, ahora con su permiso me retiro. —Metalicana asintió y lo vio marcharse también, luego deposito una mirada en Juvia.

—Llegando a casa espero una buena explicación jovencita.

—Cl-Claro...—Asintió Juvia sintiendo un leve escalofrío ante la mirada de su tío. —_"Todo por culpa de ese salvaje, es muy probable que Juvia reciba un castigo por parte de su tío..." _—Pensaba la peliazul.

_**#**_

Gray se encontraba en el automóvil ya de camino a la estación de policías junto a su hermano, él cual no paraba de reírse o más bien burlarse.

—¡Es que enserio, fue demasiado! —Grito al borde de las carcajadas. —¿¡Tú disculpándote!?, ¡Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, por dios Gray, te hicieron pedir una disculpa! —Volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Cierra la boca Lyon! —Grito Gray propinándole un golpe al albino. —¡Claro que me tuve que disculpar, un superior me lo pidió y sabes que no puedo negarle nada a los superiores!

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, de todos modos no harás que olvide tan fácilmente ese momento, ¡Fue memorable! —Decía entre carcajadas mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimillas por la risa. —¿Quien diría que al señor Gray "_Tolerante, me vale madre todo" _Fullbuster lo sacaran tan fácil de sus cabales una linda señorita?

—Debes estar ciego para decir que esa tipeja es linda, es todo lo contrario a leguas se ve que es odiosa y fastidiosa.

—No puedes negarlo, al menos no por mucho tiempo Gray.

Gray chisto la lengua en señal de molestia. Era cierto, Juvia lo había sacado muy fácil de sus cabales, hace mucho que no le pasaba y la única vez que le paso fue con la rubia fastidiosa llamada Lucy, no por nada era reportera. Pero con Juvia fue en cuestión de segundos, un nuevo récord y además habían superado a la Heartfilia. ¿Que si Juvia era linda?, ¡Claro que lo era!, incluso tardo un poco en darse cuenta que ella era la tipa de las curvas que iba mirando antes de que él loco de la pistola se pusiera a atacar, pero no es algo que diría tan fácilmente...no, en está vida Gray Fullbuster no diría eso, él no diría ni aunque le pagaran todas las fortunas del mundo habidas y por haber, que Juvia era linda. Aunque le resultaba divertido sus expresiones, eran graciosas como cuando ella se disculpó primero, eso fue verdaderamente gracioso, y luego de que un par de veces en ese mismo día habló en tercera persona. ¿Quien lo haría?, solo esa niñita.

—"_Puede que tal vez resultes interesante niñita gritona..." _—Fue lo último que pensó Gray al dar vuelta en una esquina para llegar a la estación.

.

**¿Fin?**

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí!, según tenía pensado hacer esto corto, pero me resulto...sí me resulto corto (?), pensaba hacerlo más largo pero bueh!, total, pensaba en hacer un tipo de drabbles/oneshot con momentos de Gray y Juvia problematicamente incómodos, divertido, comprometedores y obvio más adelante románticos o pervertidos, no se, todo depende de ustedes, no se cada cuando actualice esto, pero de mientras lo dejare como "completo", de igual modo podrían dejar algún tipo de idea o petición en sus reviews!, hagamoslo como un juego, dicen una palabra y yo me idealizo una historia de momento incomodo o lo que sea que mencione allí arribita xD, enywey! creo que es todo, por cierto vuelvo a preguntar algo que deje en mi FF de "Wherever you will go", ¿Les gustaría que respondiera a sus reviews por cada capítulo que deje en cualquiera de mis FF que comentan o por vía inbox?, no se díganme ustedes!~, sin más los dejo xD, los amo (?)**

**~Chachos~**


	2. Parque

_Fairy** Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**AVISO:**** ¡Si no leen las notas de autor habrá tabla y vergazos!...y vergazos de los duros e.é.**

**LEAN, NO SEAN HUEVONES PUTISHOS e.e **

**[N&amp;A]: haber, antes que nada se que dirán que vengo a caerles bien sobres (echando bronca), pero quiero decirles algo, algo que me CAGA rotundamente, ¿nadie lee las notas de autor?, les vale madre ¿cierto e.é?, ustedes saben que los que escribimos fanfics (aunque no sean tan buenos) nos rompemos el puto lomo más el cerebro y eso sumándole todavía cuando hay bloqueo, nos rompemos casi el cu...lo escribiendo notas de autor para dar alguna explicación o algún punto de vista y PEDIR LA OPINIÓN DE QUIENS LEEN Y COMENTAN (me caga escribir con mayusculas, pero si no lo hago siento que ni puta atención pondrán), en un fanfic anterior les pregunte si les gustaría que respondiera a sus reviews conforme actualice la historia o vía MP, pero nada, como no les gusto ver a Lucy en ese plan pos no dijeron nada xD, equis me vale chosto, pero quiero que sepan que la opinión de ustedes es importante para el que escribe, ahora también está lo que puse en las notas de autor del primer capítulo de esté fanfic, claramente dije "voy a dejarlo en estado "completo" porque quiero que esta sección de historias random, romanticamente incomodas y locas sea como un juego, ustedes comentan, y me dicen alguna palabra y yo dejo volar mi imaginación escribiendo referente a tal palabra que me recomienden", pero ¿que paso?, todos se ponen en su macho de pedir, pedir, pedir (están en su derecho, yo también lo haría) pero no mamen!, no se si o no lean lo que uno escribe pero no mamen no se pasen de ver...eso, total a mi me interesa saber su opinión, y me disculpo si me veo mamona o amargada en está nota, pero me enchile con unas cosias y aparte de que ando encabronad con un buen amigo por pendejo, y ya bueh me disculpé con ustedes xD, sin más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy!~**

**.-.**

* * *

**_II. Parque._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era una tarde levemente soleada, clima fresco y perfecto para una sesión fotográfica en el central park de Magnolia, los reflectores no hacían falta, pues los rayos del sol filtrándose entre las nubes era el mejor efecto para la figura femenina que se encontraba posando en medio del bello jardín del parque.

—¡Perfecto, esto esta magnífico! —Exclamó un rubio dei manera enérgica mientras sacaba fotos de distintos ángulos. —Saca mas tu mentón, ¡Sácalo más como si un sujeto fortachón lo estuviera alzando y deja una sonrisa!~

—Cla...Claro... —Respondió la joven algo confundida por las palabras del rubio, así que sin rechistar hizo lo que se le pidió. —¿Así está bien Jason? —Cuestionó algo bajo.

—¡Perfecto, más que perfecto Juvia! —Gritaba el hombre de nombre Jason sacando algunas fotos mientras que al instante la maquilladora se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. —¡Entonces tráelas ya esto no debe esperar!, ¡Será lo mejor del mes o incluso por más tiempo!

—¿Que sucede?, ¿Está todo bien Jason? —Pregunto Juvia dejando su postura de antes.

—¡Esta todo cool! —Grito de nuevo. —Los vestuarios de primavera-verano llegaron, y en lo que prepararán a Meredy y Ultear tómate un pequeño descanso.

—¿Ellas están aquí? —Cuestionó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y las manos en la cadera. —¿Y Mirajane?

—De gira con sus hermanos. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo...ojalá les este yendo bien, se lo merecen y...

—¡Juvia toma tu descanso que la sesión de horita será extrema! —Grito animosamente mientras la empujaba despacio hacia dentro del set y se encontraba rápidamente con Ultear y Meredy.

—Ustedes...

#

Por las mismas calles del centro se encontraban dos chicos vestidos de manera deportiva, uno con un pants ligero de un tono gris oscuro y el otro con un short hasta las rodillas de color negro. Ambos se encontraban trotando y entre esos mismos ratos tenían pequeñas carreras entre sí mientras corrían.

—Hey Lyon. —Lo llamo el de cabellos oscuros ganándose la mirada del nombrado mientras daban vuelta en una esquina. —¿Porque en toda la semana se te ha dado por acompañarme en los ejercicios matutinos?, digo no me molesta pero hace mucho que habías dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —El pelinegro soltó un "aha" cómo respuesta. —No tengo idea porque lo hago, simplemente se que algo interesante pasara.

—Eres todo un caso.

—No te quedas atrás Salvaje. —Él pelinegro frunció el ceño tras esa última palabra y Lyon soltó una carcajada. —Perdón Gray , pero te dije que tardaría en superar eso y ya ha pasado un mes de esa ocasión. —Añadió burlonamente.

—Claro. —Mustió entre dientes.

—¿Te parece si tenemos una carrera hasta el parque central?

—Por mi está bien.

Y sin más ambos chicos empezaron a correr.

#

—¡Me alegra mucho volverlas a ver! —Gritaba Juvia muy emocionada al ver a Ultear y Meredy, a las cuales apenas vio y corrió a abrazarlas al igual que hicieron ellas.

—No teníamos idea de que fuéramos a verte. —Añadió Ultear.

—Jason no nos dijo palabra alguna, solo nos menciono que la sesión sería muy entretenida. —Dijo Meredy que al igual estaba emocionada de ver a Juvia.

—¿Y cómo te fue en Corcus? —Cuestionó Ultear al verla de una manera un poco inquisidora.

—Mejor...todo salió muy bien. —Dijo un tanto tranquila y con un deje de cierta melancolía.

—Bueno, ni creas que por que te fuiste te hemos quitado el ojo de encima. —Añadió Meredy un tanto divertida a lo que Juvia la miro un tanto confundida.

—Son las ventajas de tener un hermano detective~

—¿Cómo...? —Cuestionó Juvia mirando a Ultear la cual sonreía levemente. —No entiendo...

—Le pedí de favor a Jellal que mandara a algunos de sus hombres para Corcus, pues el hecho de que te hayas ido sin avisarnos nos había preocupado, y no podíamos salir de Magnolia tan fácilmente, sesión tras sesión, festivales y esas cosas nos tenían a todos ocupados...y bueno...

—Lo que Meredy quiere decir es que nos preocupo mucho el hecho de que te fuiste y no nos dijiste nada, tuvimos que interrogar de una manera poco agradable al grandote de tu primo.

Juvia las miro y sus ojos se estaban aguando. Se sentía fatal por no haberles dicho a sus dos amigas que se había ido, Ultear la toco del hombro dandole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—No llores, si lo haces a Jason le dará un patatús al ver estropeado el maquillaje.

—Gracias...—Le sonrió a ambas.

—Que linda escena. —Se escucho provenir de otra voz femenina, lo cual llamo la atención de las tres chicas. Ultear y Meredy bufaron y la vieron de mala gana mientras que Juvia miraba confundida a la nueva presente. Era una chica casi de la estatura de Ultear, solo que una cabeza menos, cuerpo curvilíneo, ojos claros de cabello corto y alvino. La chica de cabello corto fijo su vista en Juvia. —Perdón no me he presentado, mi nombres es...

—¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? —Cuestionó acusadoramente Meredy.

—No creí que llegara el día que vería a Ultear y Meredy siendo amables con alguien que fueran entre si. —Acotó la chica de cabellos cortos.

—¿Y tienes algún problema con eso? —Atacó Meredy nuevamente.

—Sigo sorprendida por ese hecho, y más por ser con la nueva.

—Ni te creas, yo tengo el corazón más podrido que tu cerebro. —Dijo Ultear tratando de medir sus palabras y sonar lo menos grosera posible.

—Eso ya lo se querida.

—Mira Nano...el echo de que seas la mejor amiga de mi hermano, no te da el derecho de tratarme como tu igual. —Respiro hondo. —Puedes hablar como te de la gana con él, pero no se te olvide que yo no soy como él y yo no te tolero.

—¿Ultear tiene un hermano? —Cuestionó Juvia en voz baja a Meredy y la pelirosa solo asintió. —Wow.

—¿Para qué viniste Nano? —Preguntó Meredy de mala gana.

—Jason me mando llamar. —Dijo de manera mordaz. —Muy seguramente quiere que aparezca en la portada nueva de su revista para lo de primavera-verano.

—Deberías dudarlo.

—¿Por qué debería?, en menos de un mes fui la mejor top model.

—Después de las hermanas Strauss. —Respondió Ultear con sorna.

—Óyeme bi-...

—¿¡Que están haciendo!? —Se hizo presente la voz de Jason el cual entro a la pequeña casa rodante donde se encontraban las cosas para el set y miro a Ultear, Meredy y Juvia. —¿¡Que esperan para ir a cambiarse!?, ¡Las prendas de primavera y verano no posaran solas! —Les grito a lo que ellas dieron un pequeño respingo y salieron de ese cuarto para irse a cambiar.

—Disculpa Jason, creo que no escuche bien...¿Ellas posaran con la edición para primavera y verano...?

—Así es mi querida Nano~

—Jason...¡pero me dijiste que sería yo!

—Cambio de planes querida~, todo fue a última hora con el repentino regreso de Juvia~

—¿Juvia?

—Te explico luego querida, te llame solo porque tenía pensado que tu posaras con Ultear y Meredy, pero todo se invertio, siento haberte echo venir querida~ —Le decía mientras salía del lugar ese. —Por cierto, en compensación por haberte hecho venir puedes escoger alguno de los conjuntos que más te agraden.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse fue lo único que se escuchó. Nano cerró sus manos con fuerza y respiro hondo para después exhalar y soltar un pequeño gruñido.

—Se que la de cabello azul es Juvia pero...¿Quién mierdas es Juvia en realidad? —Cuestionó para sí mientras pasaba su mirada a un montón de revistas que había en una mesita de estar y tomo una en la cual venia de portada la peli azul que vio hace unos ratos. —_Se le vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Juvia Lockser, una antigua top model que repentinamente dejo de salir en revistas y demás cosas relacionadas a la farándula, y hace apenas unos días se le vio en el aeropuerto donde se llevo a cabo un atentado. Los medios de comunicación no hemos tenido tiempo de organizar una entrevista con la nombrada, pero en todo caso, ¿por qué se fue? y sobre todo ¿por qué razón regresó?_ —Leyó para sí misma Nano apretando dicho papel.

**#**

Cuando las chicas habían terminado de cambiarse a los conjuntos de trajes de baño que Jason les repartió a cada una, se dirigían rumbo al pequeño set para maquillaje pero, el grito ahogado de una persona les llamo la atención. Las tres hicieron sus pasos más lentos y menos ruidosos, sentían que algo andaba mal y vaya que estaban en lo correcto, por la pequeña rendija de la cortina se asomaron Ultear y Meredy las cuales se sorprendieron al ver que Jason y la maquilladora estaban sentados en unas silla, amordazados y siendo amenazados por dos sujetos encapuchados.

—¿Ya decidieron quien de los dos va a decirnos lo que queremos saber? —Cuestiono uno de aquellos encapuchados. Jason y la maquilladora negaron.

—Solo tienen que cooperar con cierta información que queremos saber, no estamos interesados en dinero o cosas de valor. —Decía el otro, bajo un poco el pañuelo que cubría la boca de Jason para dejarlo hablar. —Estamos siendo amables al preguntarles lo que queremos saber, no creo que no sepan. —Añadió mientras paseaba de manera juguetona una navaja por la mejilla de la maquilladora.

—Ya…ya les dijimos que no sabemos nada. —Respondió Jason algo tembloroso.

Las tres chicas soltaron un pequeño gritillo ahogado y fueron silenciadas por la mano de la otra, provocaron un ruido que llamo la atención de los encapuchados. Ultear busco su celular, el cual guardaba dentro de la parte superior del traje de baño, lo apretó ligeramente y lo observo al momento de querer teclear un número.

—¡Jason vengo a quejarme y decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo de esta sesión de mierda! —Se escucho el grito de Nano al momento en que se adentraba al pasillo donde estaban las otras tres.

—¡Silencio! —Trato de silenciarla Meredy.

—Toma. —Dijo Ultear un tanto desesperada mientras entregaba su celular a Juvia y la empujaba hacia atrás de una pila de cajas. —Marca cualquiera de los dos primeros números de las llamadas recientes. —Le susurro de manera desesperada al momento de sentir que fue tomada bruscamente de su brazo.

—¡Acá esta la otra, se intentaba escapar! —Grito uno de los dos encapuchados arrastrando a Ultear al lugar donde maquillaban, allí dentro ya se encontraban Meredy y Nano siendo amordazadas por el otro sujeto. —¿No crees que tal vez una de ellas sepa lo que queremos? —Dijo mientras sentaba de manera forzosa a Ultear en una silla.

—¡Suéltame y suelta a los demás! —Protestaba Ultear forcejando.

—Bueno, puede que tal vez sepan lo que buscamos, y si no en todo caso podríamos divertirnos un rato. —Una sonrisa torcida se formo por debajo de su máscara.

Fuera de ese lugar y detrás de la pila de cajas se encontraba Juvia escuchando los gritos y quejas de las demás. Estaba asustada, ella vio claramente como aquellos sujetos amenazaban a Jason y a la maquilladora, y ahora las vidas de Ultear, Meredy y Nano estaban en riesgo, podía escucharlas claramente. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic y recordó lo que Ultear le había dicho, agacho un poco la mirada y observo el teléfono en sus temblorosas manos, miró hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie, y una vez que estuvo segura se saco los tacones y salió del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Una vez afuera se recargo sobre el tronco de un árbol, se sentía levemente incómoda pues había algunas miradas curiosas sobre ella y al darse cuenta de que había salido en traje de baño los colores le subieron a la cara.

—No es tiempo para avergonzarse Juvia y haz lo que te pidió Ultear. —Se dijo a sí misma ligeramente abochornada. Desbloqueo el teléfono de Ultear y miró lo de las llamadas recientes y marco el primer número, con cada timbre que daba el teléfono se desesperaba más y justo cuando iba a colgar para llamar al segundo fue atendida.—¿Hola?, N-no…no es Ultear, habla una amiga…¡Por favor tiene que venir al parque central de Magnolia, Ultear y otras personas más están en peligro! ¡Estamos cerca de donde está el lago!...¡Sí por favor venga rápido! —Fue lo último que dijo tras escuchar como la llamada terminaba.

**#**

Mientras tanto Gray y Lyon se encontraban en su pequeño descanso, su carrera ya había terminado y por lo tanto ahora se encontraban refrescando un poco con un par de botellas de agua. Gray no miraba a Lyon, pero escuchaba un tanto curioso la llamada que atendía, muy seguramente era Ultear pidiendo alguna tontería como de costumbre.

—¿Me puedes decir que carajos quería Ultear?

—No era Ultear. —Respondió Lyon mientras marcaba otro número desde su celular y dejaba que este timbrara con la llamada entrante. —Tenemos problemas, alguien llamo desde el teléfono de Ultear diciendo que ella y las personas con las que estaban están en peligro, estoy llamando a la estación para que nos manden refuerzos, ve y adelántate para que la persona que llamo te cuente detalladamente lo que sucedió, están al sur del parque, cerca del lago.

—¿Eh?, ni en los días de descanso tenemos paz. —Mustió Gray al momento en que se levantaba y giraba para ir al sur del parque. —Avísame cuando estén cerca. —Fue lo último que dijo mientras se ajustaba el suéter que llevaba a la cadera y se echaba a correr en la dirección que Lyon le había dado.

Cuando Gray había llegado a la parte sur del parque noto que estaba algo deshabitada y se anduvo con precaución. Miró los alrededores notando que había algunas cámaras colocadas, sillas y alguno que otro reflector de esos de aluminio. Soltó un bufido, seguramente se trataba de las otras sesiones de modelaje en las que le pedían participar a su hermana. Gray siguió caminando y corroborando que el lugar estuviera seguro, cosa que así fue e informo de inmediato a Lyon que el sitió estaba libre y podrían entrar a la casa rodante donde debía suponer estaba pasando algo. Un par de sollozos provenientes de detrás de un árbol llamaron su atención y se dirigió a dicho lugar, encontrándose con una persona que estaba sentada y con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblaba levemente.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto tomando por sorpresa la otra persona.

—¡S-sí! —Dijo temblorosamente al momento de levantarse torpemente. Alzo su mirada para toparse con una mirada gris y unos cabellos negros ligeramente alborotados, acompañados de una frente que sudaba poco.

—¿¡Tú!? —Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Esto debe ser una broma. —Mustió Gray algo fastidiado.

—Creo que soy yo quién debería decir eso. —Respondió Juvia colocando sus manos en la cadera y mirando a Gray con el ceño levemente fruncido. —¿Qué tanto miras? —Cuestiono dudosa ante la extraña mirada de Gray, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en un ligero, sí, _ligero _traje de baño, al menos ella lo sentía muy ligero, y en pleno invierno.

—¡N-a-Nada! —Grito desviando su mirada de manera rápida. No es que nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en traje de baño, había visto a su hermana, a Erza, Lucy y Mirajane incluso a su mejor amiga Nano, pero no lo miraba extraño, en ellas era muy normal, la cosa aquí era que tenía que ser _ella _en especial, Juvia si no mal recordaba. La niña gritona del aeropuerto y con quien tuvo que pasar algo incomodo durante el operativo, eso sin mencionar que en el mismo operativo del aeropuerto se había distraído justo con _ella _viendo sus tremendas curvas, que justo ahora se encontraban expuestas, siendo ligeramente cubiertas solo por dos prendas. Gray cayó en cuenta de cómo la miraba y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando y tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Bufo de mala gana, no podía creer lo que iba hacer.

—¿Qué…que haces? —Cuestiono Juvia algo desconcertada al sentirse cubierta por el suéter de Gray mientras este le subía el cierre y dejo de hacerlo justo cuando llego a sus exuberantes pechos, ahí fue Juvia quien siguió subiendo el cierre.

—Soy policía por si lo olvidaste. —Respondió mostrando su placa y tratando de evadir el tema, sabía que Juvia se refería a lo de su acción de cubrirla. —Y mi deber como ello es cuestionarte de cómo estuvo el asunto, así que relata lo sucedido, tenemos tiempo.

—¿¡Eh!?, ¡Ultear, Meredy, Jason y dos chicas más se encuentran en peligro dentro del lugar!, ¿¡y tu quieres que me siente tranquilamente a contarte como estuvo lo sucedido!? —Gray asintió y Juvia bufo pesadamente. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Gray tenía razón, era policía y si no mal recordaba y por palabras de su mismo tío, uno de los mejores. Suspiro y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Está bien…Todo paso muy repentino, llegue en la mañana al parque para dar mi rutina diaria de ejercicio, luego me tope con Jason y esté me pidió una entrevista y una pequeña sesión de fotos, cuando eso termino yo entre para ir por mi ropa casual, pero me pidió de favor otra sesión la cual tomaría con Ultear y Meredy, luego de eso llego otra chica llamada Nano. —Gray se alerto levemente, si ya estaba así por su hermana y ahora mencionaban a su mejor amiga. —Ultear y Meredy discutieron levemente con ella y después llego Jason de nuevo para llamarnos, cuando fuimos para buscarlo nos topamos que en el set de maquillaje estaban él y la maquilladora amordazados por dos sujetos encapuchados, nosotras nos asustamos y de un momento a otro llego la chica llamada Nano gritando y por ella nos descubrieron, y bueno después de eso Ultear me dejo su teléfono. —Mostro el celular de Ultear. —Me dijo que llamara cualquiera de los dos primeros números de llamadas recientes y así lo hice, me dijeron que vendrían pronto pero después llegas tú y…—Fue silenciada por la mano de Gray.

—Bien eso ya lo entendí. —Dijo con una gota de sudor pasándole por la sien. Su trabajo era pedir lo sucedido, pero está chica hablo tan rápido que apenas le entendió y tuvo que silenciarla. —¿Pudiste ver alguno de los rostros de los sujetos encapuchados que dices? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Tienes alguna ligera idea de quienes puedan ser? —Negó nuevamente. —¿Tenían algún tipo de arma?

—Solo logramos ver que uno de ellos tenía una navaja, el otro no pudimos saberlo. —Respondió Juvia sacándose a un lado la mano que tapaba su boca y Gray bufo.

—Bueno, tendré que esperar contigo a que los demás lleguen. —Respondió sin muchas ganas recargándose en el árbol. El ambiente se había tornado silencio, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Gray miraba a otro lado esperando a que los refuerzos llegaran mientras que Juvia estaba con la cabeza gacha y jugueteando con las mangas del suéter de Gray, que le cubría hasta medio muslo. Gray por otro lado se había puesto en cuclillas, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas y mirando en la misma dirección que antes. —Así que…¿Eres una modelo o figura pública importante? —Preguntó de la nada tomándose a sí mismo por sorpresa.

—En realidad, solo soy topmodel entre ratos o cuando me llaman, no me considero ser una figura pública importante, tampoco es como que me gusta hacer sesiones fotográficas o entrevistas, pero de eso saco para mis propios gastos. —Respondió sin muchos ánimos. —Por cierto, ¿Conoces a Ultear de algún lado?

—Es mi hermana. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sorprendiendo a Juvia. —Ya llegaron. —Dijo al ver a Lyon acercarse junto a tres refuerzos más.

—¡Gray! —Le llamo Lyon al acercarse. —¿Tomaste el reporte con…—Contuvo las ganas de reír al ver como su hermano se encontraba junto a la chica que lo había llamado Salvaje. Le entrego de manera un poco brusca un folder amarillo. —Cómo no trajeron equipo para ti tendrás que hacer dos reportes escritos, uno para el jefe de nosotros y el otro para Metalicana. —Y sin más le dio un "pequeño" empuje, pero vamos, Lyon no tiene la fuerza de una delicada florecita.

—¿¡Que mierdas crees que haces!? —Grito al sentir la fuerza brutal de Lyon al empujarlo. Ya sentía tremendo golpe en el suelo, pero ese golpe nunca llego. —Uy que pachoncito. —Dijo al momento de sentir algo blando en sus manos mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía un rico aroma. Y fue en ese momento en que Gray supo que el destino lo odiaba.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! —Grito Juvia brindándole tremendo golpe en la cara al pelinegro mientras se levantaba del piso con todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber en su rostro.

—Yo…yo…¡Lo siento esa no era mi intención!

—¡Solo deje a Juvia en paz y termine su reporte! —Grito ligeramente abochornada. Y por otro lado Gray decidió acceder a hacer los reportes que le indico Lyon.

Al cabo de unos minutos los demás policías ya se encontraban sacando a los dos encapuchados, que resultaron ser dos reporteros de una de las compañías más fastidiosas llamada Blue Pegasus. A los pocos momentos se les vio salir a Ultear, Meredy y Jason en compañía de las demás. Juvia se alegró de ver a Meredy y Ultear sanas y salvas así que corrió a abrazarlas, incluso se alegraba por Jason.

—¡Gray, que bueno que viniste estaba muy asustada allá adentro! —Grito Nano pegándose a Gray mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡Nano! —Grito, aunque no pareciera estaba contento de que no le haya pasado nada a la nombrada. —Me alegra que estés bien, pero debo entregar estos reportes. —Respondió con notoria falta de aire en la voz y Nano no queriendo del todo lo soltó y vio como este se dirigía con Juvia e intercambiaban un par de palabras. —¿Podrías entregarle este reporte a tu tío? —Dijo entregándole el folder amarillo.

—Sí…—Tomo el folder y vio como Gray se alejaba. —¡Salvaje! —Le llamo y se maldijo internamente por como lo llamo, Gray se giró mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es Gray. —Dijo con notoria molestia en la voz.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Le agradeció sinceramente viendo directo a sus ojos grises.

—No…no fue nada, era mi trabajo hacerlo ¿no? —Fue lo último que dijo.

**#**

A la mañana siguiente todo era tranquilo. Juvia como de rutina había salido a correr por la mañana temprano y ahora se encontraba terminando de tomar un café y cuando termino se dirigió a la revistería de al lado. Se supone que ya en esa semana debían llegar los números de comics y mangas que compraba. Entro haciendo sonar la campanilla del lugar y saludo amablemente al vendedor, paso disimuladamente para la sección de comics y manga, sonrió al ver que los números nuevos allí estaban, los tomo y cuando se dirigió a la caja para pagar, sus ojos casi se salieron de su lugar.

—¿¡Que!?, ¡Esto debe ser una broma! —Grito al ver en la caja la sección de "Chismes calientes" una de las revistas semanales, con nada más y nada menos que ella y Gray de protagonistas en la portada y en una posición muy comprometedora. _¿Romance ardiente en el parque central de Magnolia?, ¿Hacen pública su aventura?. _Era lo que decía en la portada de aquella revista. Los colores subieron a la cara de Juvia al ver aquella posición tan comprometedora del accidente de ayer, cuando Gray había sido empujado por su hermano y este cayó encima de ella de una manera poco decente, pues tener la cara de Gray entre sus pechos, mirándola fijamente a la cara y la mano del pelinegro posada en lo que era parte de su zona intima no era nada decente. —Esto no puede estarle pasando a Juvia. —Murmuro temblorosamente.

—Claro que pasa, incluso dentro viene el artículo completo donde se revela sobre la aventura de ella con ese chico. —Respondió el vendedor, luego la miró. —Espera tú eres…

—¡Conserve el cambio! —Grito Juvia dejando un billete de cifra grande mientras salía a toda prisa del lugar con sus comics, manga y aunque no quisiera, aquella revista. Una vez que llego a su casa se puso más tranquila, y era una suerte que ni Metalicana y ni Gajeel estuvieran, podría leer ese falso chisme de manera tranquila. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer el artículo. —_Escenas ardientes es lo que uno se encuentra a altas horas de la mañana en el parque central de Magnolia con nada más y nada menos que con Juvia Lockser, una antigua topmodel que se fue sin decir nada y hace un mes se supo de su regreso. Apenas ayer notamos como ella se encontraba en el parque y en compañía de un chico al que nuestras fuentes no pudieron saber el nombre. ¿Será esto una de las tantas aventuras de la topmodel o si hay romance de por medio?, pues a ambos se les miraba mu en confianza y sobre todo muy acarameladitos. —_Fue lo que leyó Juvia. Con sus manos temblorosas dejo la revista de un lado y tomo su celular el cual vibraba desde hace ya rato. Miró los mensajes de Meredy y Ultear, eran referentes a lo que recién había leído y sudó frío al ver un mensaje de Ultear _"¿Es cierto lo que dice el artículo? _Era la pregunta de su amiga pelinegra. —¡Esos malditos de blue pegasus y sus malas costumbres de hacer malos chismes!

**.**

**To be** continued.

* * *

bueh eso es todo por ahora xD, no se me divertí haciendo esto y medio me zarpe, pero well...ahora a responder!~

**Lee Ab Koi: **me alegra que hayas seguido la historia, y sobre todo que te gustara y espero que esté capítulo también te guste!, nos leemos! :3

**Guest: **Aquí está la continuación, pero como no sabía si sería bueno decidi dejarlo en "complete" de momento, gracias por tu comentario! :3

**ackerman-chan:** primero que nada gracias por tu comentario, me animó xD, y no te preocupes que las dudas se irán aclarando conforme avance la historia :3, espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado! :3

**Erika Z:** ¡Chava muchas gracias por comentar mis historias!, he visto de tus comentarios en algunas de mis anteriores historias, y me alegra mucho que de verdad te gusten, gracias!, y referente a lo de hacerte o no una cuenta aqui, si se puede aunque solo la uses para leer, comentar o agregar fanfics a tus favoritos, te deseo suerte si es que llegas hacerte la cuenta! c:

**Ran: compadre!, es como tu desees llamarme comadre o meche como tu decidas :p, la verdad se siente shido ahora que tienes cuenta no se, antes era divertido leerte así sin cuenta y ahora es como no se, jajaja lol, bueeh me alegra que te gustara la historia jajaja es verdad, Juvia loquisha pensando en que iba ser violada jaja pero nada! jajajaja espero que este capítulo también te guste :3**

**Konakari-na: gracias por comentar!, tu comentario lleno de caritas me saco risas xD, esas caritas son geniales :3, y pues aquí esta la continuación de la historia espero que te haya gustado y te hayas entretenido leyendo :3**

**Oni no Ao: tú, demonio azulado, pues aquí esta la continuación, entretenerte, reírte y dejar review debes (?), jajajaja al rato me dices o puteas mejor dicho, por whatsapp jajaja, te prometo que habrá mas momentos de discusiones tontas y así de "oshe khe zukulemtho" (?), jajaja nos vemos al rato!~**

**sin in mas que decir o putearlos se despide Chachos :3.**


	3. Cerradura

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A]: ¡Holo!, primero que nada quiero ofrecer una DISCULPA por mi anterior nota de autor xD, de verdad lo siento mucho por como me exprese xD, y por eso traje un capítulo lo más pronto que pude en modo de disculpa.: Aparte andaba algo tensa y bueh...lo siento mucho de nuevo, solo espero que esté capítulo les guste :3.**

**[Oni No Ao]: siento dejarte esperando por la publicación, pero paso que mi hermana mayor bajo con mi sobrino pequeño y me arrastro con ella al hospital y bueh al rato te cuento!, espero que te guste el capítulo, lo alargue bastante para como lo tenía xD**

* * *

**_III. Cerradura._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mañana era fría, tranquila, el cielo era nublado pero no había indicios de que fuese a llover. Una linda mañana, donde cierto pelinegro de nombre Gray Fullbuster conducía un auto malibu y de copiloto llevaba a su nada más y nada menos que a su querido hermano Lyon, el cual iba recargado plácidamente en el asiento, con los pies cruzados sobre el tablero y la cabeza recargada hacia la ventana.

—Hey imbécil levántate me vas a llenar de babas el coche y esta recién lavado. —Le riño Gray al instante en que le daba un ligero golpe en el estomago haciendo que este se reincorporará al instante.

—Y no se te quita lo salvaje a ti inepto. —Menciono Lyon con un tono en modo de desaprobación mientras movía su cabeza a un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy salvaje, imbécil! —Respondió bruscamente mientras apretaba el volante a tal grado de hacerlo tronar.

—Sabes qu-…—El teléfono de Lyon empezó a sonar. —Espera, es el tono de Ultear. —Lyon atendió la llamada y Gray solo siguió conduciendo, hasta que sintió un fuerte estruendo en el coche que fue ocasionado por Lyon al colocar el freno de mano.

—¿¡Que mierdas te pasa idiota!?

—No me estabas escuchando y solo coloque el freno de mano. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta del coche y se bajaba. —Adelántate, Ultear quiere que la acompañe a un lugar y procura que hacer alguna estupidez, porque de alguna manera presiento que hoy también pasara algo en mi ausencia. —Y sin más cerró la puerta y siguió su camino.

Gray maldijo en voz baja, todo se estaba tornando tan extraño desde…desde el atentado del aeropuerto, ese día no salió nada como lo habían planeado. Luego un mes después los llaman diciendo que hubo un incidente en el parque, que eso paso tres días atrás y para cerrar con broche de oro desde que salió aquel estúpido articulo "candente" en la revista de los estúpidos de blue pegasus sus compañeros se la pasaban fregándole haciéndole bromas o comentarios vergonzoso que, aunque no quisiera hacían que los colores le subieran a la cara. En definitiva esa tal Juvia si que traía desgracias a las personas, o tal vez solamente a él. Estaciono el coche y se bajo con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a la entrada de la estación, al entrar se encontró con miradas curiosas de los demás policías, otros con miradas de picardía y distintos tipos.

—Buenos días. —Dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su oficina, pero paso derecho y para dirigirse a la oficina que estaba hasta el fondo entrando con mucha familiaridad dando una patada a la puerta. —Hey viejo.

—Un buenos días padre no estaría de más hijo. —Respondió un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio detrás de una pila de papeles.

—No estoy de humor y estos últimos días no he dormido bien, además solo vine a entregarte los reportes semanales. —Dijo Gray arrastrando las palabras. —Me largo a mi oficina, ah y por cierto, me han informado que lo que pediste ya llego por paquetería que dentro de un rato lo mandará alguien.

—Nos vemos en la cena Gray.

—Como digas Silver. —Y sin más el pelinegro salió de la oficina de su padre para dirigirse a la suya. Y una vez que llego entro y procuro dejar la puerta ligeramente entre abierta, se quito la chamarra que llevaba y la lanzo en uno de los sillones que había en su oficina, se quito el cinturón que llevaba y aflojo unos botones de su camisa estilo polo y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla giratoria de cuero y color negra, increíblemente cómoda, encendió su portátil y se hundió en la silla mirando de forma perezosa al techo esperando a que el portátil se configurara. Y de manera lenta y automática sus parpados se fuesen cerrando sin que se diese cuenta.

**#**

Ya era casi mediodía, y en la casa de los Redfox, se encontraba normalmente…y eso era algo raro, usualmente siempre habían gritos por parte de Gajeel o Metalicana durante sus peleas matutinas por ver quién haría el almuerzo ese día y obviamente por ver quien se comería las pocas tiras de tocino que quedaban, pero nada…esa mañana estaba sumamente tranquila. Juvia por otro lado se encontraba en su habitación terminando de acomodar la ropa que había lavado ayer en sus cajones y ropero, una vez que termino paso su vista a la cama, tenía la tentación de dormir nuevamente, dio una revisada a su celular y vio que tenía mensajes de Meredy y Ultear, rió al ver las bobadas de las que hablaban.

—¡Pase! —Medio grito, pues no había escuchado que llamaban a su puerta.

—Juvia, buenos días.

—Buenos días tío. —Respondió la peliazul al hombre de cabellos negros.

—Juvia, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —Pregunto de manera directa.

—Pues, la verdad no, ¿Sucede algo o hay algo en lo que Juvia pueda ayudarlo?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Pidió de manera poco audible.

—Claro tío, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Cuestiono pestañeando dos veces, era raro ver a su tío así.

—Llego un paquete para un viejo amigo, pero tengo un compromiso que hacer y no me dará tiempo de entregarlo, ¿Podrías ir a entregarlo por mí?

—Claro, Juvia puede ir con gusto, solo dígame donde es.

—Muchas gracias Juvia, te debo una. —Le respondió acariciándole la cabeza de manera fraternal. —está sobre la mesa en el comedor junto a una nota con la dirección a donde lo llevarás, te dejaré dinero sobre la mesa para el taxi. —Y sin más le deposito un beso fraternal sobre la cabeza de la peliazul y se fue rumbo a la puerta. —Nos vemos para la cena.

—Claro. —Fue lo último que dijo al ver a su tío salir de su cuarto. —Bueno, creo que es la misión del día.

Sin contra tiempos ni nada Juvia se puso de pie, se miro al espejo, pensó en cambiarse, pero opto por no hacerlo, se sentía cómoda con ese pantalón corto que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa sencilla pero bonita, se coloco sus zapatos Tom's azules oscuro, acomodo ligeramente su cabello y salió de su cuarto. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver todo limpio y ordenado, la respuesta fue simple, ni su tío ni Gajeel desayunaron en casa, fue a la mesa tomo el dinero y lo guardo en su pequeño bolso cruzado, tomo el paquete y la dirección mientras salía de la casa para subir al taxi que ya la estaba esperando.

—¿Señorita Lockser? —Pregunto el taxista y ella asintió. —¿A dónde la llevo?

–Aquí por favor. —Le tendió el papelito al taxista mientras subía al asiento trasero y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras el taxi se ponía en marcha. —Juvia presiente algo…—Susurro para sí misma.

**#**

Los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban por las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana daban directo al rostro de cierto pelinegro que se había quedado dormido. Arrugo la nariz y el entrecejo al sentir esos molestos rayitos del sol, abrió pesadamente sus orbes grises y gruñó con molestia al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

—Entre. —Gruño y uno de los policías entro saludando cortésmente, debió suponer que era alguno de los nuevos novatos de intercambio. Y solo lo pensaba por el saludo de manera formal que le dio. —¿Qué sucede?

—Señor, afuera solicitan de sus servicios.

—¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

—Dice que es del paquete que llego para su padre, digo el jefe Silver.

—Ya entiendo. —Respondió de manera perezosa rascando su nuca y bostezando. —Dígale a la persona que pase.

—Sí, señor. —El joven policía salió de la oficina y Gray desde afuera escucho como autorizaba a la persona que tenía el paquete para que entrara a la oficina.

Gray se levanto de su silla y se miró en un espejo que tenía escondido detrás de un mueble donde guardaba archivos, se paso la mano por sus cabellos negros y luego por la cara, si que tenía facha de haber dormido horas, eso sumándole que la frente la tenía roja y el lado izquierdo de la cara hinchado. Puso su mejor expresión como si no hubiese dormido y escucho que tocaban la puerta.

—¡Entre! —Gruño entre dientes.

—Siento las molestias. —Los ojos grises de Gray se salían casi de su lugar al escuchar esa voz y se giró para comprobarlo y ver cierto que era Juvia entrando a su oficina.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡No, no, no! —Grito haciéndole señas con las manos al ver que Juvia estaba de espaldas y que había cerrado la puerta por completo.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —Cuestiono antes de girarse y verlo a la cara. —¡Tú!, ¿¡Es que siempre tengo que toparme contigo!?

—¿¡Que hiciste!? —Grito como si de un asesino serial se tratara.

—No entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere? —Cuestiono Juvia algo indignada, pues Gray no ponía atención a lo que ella decía.

—¿¡Como que a que!? —Grito exasperado. —¡A esto, a esto! —Grito más desesperado señalando la puerta.

—Solo cerré una puerta. —Respondió señalando que era lo más obvio del mundo. —¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—¡Tonta! —Grito acercándose a grandes zancadas a la puerta.—Está puerta tiene la cerradura mal, por eso nunca está cerrada completamente. —Llevo su mano a la cerradura y la giro en un en vano intento de abrirla sin conseguir nada.

—Ohh…—Juvia pareció meditarlo. —¿¡Eeeehhh!?, ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!?

—¡No sé, por eso nunca la cierro! —Grito desesperado pasándose ambas a la cabeza mientras estiraba unos mechones negros de su cabeza. —¡Ahora no podremos salir nunca!

—¿¡Que!?, ¡Oh, no, no, no pienso quedarme aquí contigo! —Grito Juvia. —¡Siempre me pasan cosas malas contigo justo como ahora!

—¿¡Que!? —Dijo Gray exasperadamente. —¡Eso lo debería decir yo, desde que te conozco solo me han terminado pasando cosas malas!

—¡También debería decirlo yo! —Grito Juvia apartando las manos de Gray de la cerradura para intentar abrirla ella. —¡Ni siquiera se mueve!, ¿Qué nunca pensaste en cambiar la puerta?

—¡Lo haría hoy si no hubieras cerrado la puerta! —Gray se recargo en la pared y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. —No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando. —Murmuraba en voz baja para si mismo.

Juvia pensó que Gray estaba exagerando, bien podría llamar a cualquiera de los demás empleados de allí para que le ayudasen abrir la puerta, pero después noto algo raro, y eso era la respiración acelerada de Gray y cosas que murmuraba y no lograba entender, nuevamente lo vio moverse rumbo al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones de este para sacar un pequeño botecito blanco del cual había ingerido algo. Todo eso estaba raro, ¿Por qué estaría reaccionando así solo por una puerta con mala cerradura?

—Espera…—Dijo por lo bajo la peliazul. —Gray…tú…¿Eres claustrofóbico?

—¿¡Que cosas dices!?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿¡Como crees que yo voy a tener claustrofobia!?

—¿No crees que el lugar se está haciendo más pequeño? —Cuestiono Juvia fingiendo preocupación.

—¿¡También lo crees!? —Grito exasperado moviéndose de lugar y abriendo las persianas por completo.

—¡Ja, sabía que si eras claustrofóbico! —Dijo de manera orgullosa Juvia señalando a Gray con el dedo y después colocó el paquete en el escritorio para mirarlo con superioridad y sus manos en la cadera.

—¡No lo tomes como burla modelito! —Gruñó al mismo tiempo que la tomaba bruscamente por los hombros y en un mal paso ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa, porque empujas a Juvia!? —Protesto al momento en que sintió las manos de Gray en sus hombros y después amortiguaba la caída. —¿Es que nunca se te va a quitar lo salvaje?

Pero Juvia no obtenía respuesta, se extraño al no recibir protesta por parte de Gray, pero fue justo cuando se dio cuenta que su cintura estaba siendo apretada por dos fuertes brazos y sintió algo sobre su pecho. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un chico indefenso…todo lo contrario a lo que llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Gray, era como un niño pequeño llorando por haberse apartado de su mamá perdiéndose en un parque. Sintió como algo en su pecho se quebraba, nunca, más bien en mucho tiempo, no sentía eso, sintió pena por Gray, y no iba a negar que se había preocupado.

Gray por otro lado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al sentir unos brazos y manos más pequeñas en él. Quería alzar la mirada y verla, pero no…no podía mostrarse así frente a esa modelito gritona.

—Todo va estar bien. —Le susurro Juvia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para que se calmara.

—Hmmp. —Fue lo único que mustio Gray. El modo en que Juvia trataba de calmarlo le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, y claramente pudo verlo de nuevo. Estaba él en un pequeño cuarto, viejo y oscuro, donde también se encontraba una mujer teniéndolo en sus brazos, de la misma forma en la que Juvia lo tenía. Poco a poco su respiración se fue regularizando, y ahora solo sentía una mano sobre su cabeza, con la cual Juvia lo estaba tratando de calmar.

No supieron cuanto tiempo duraron así, pocos segundos después Juvia seguía igual, tratando de calmar a Gray, al cual ya había notado como su respiración se había regularizado hace buen rato, podía sentirlo y además de notar que ya había movimiento en la estación, podría que alguien los ayudase. Ella no sabía cuántas facetas podía tener este chico, pero si le preguntaran cual la sorprendía más, definitivamente era justo la que acaba de presenciar hace poco. ¿Quién diría que _El Salvaje, _como ella lo llamaba, tendría una faceta tan…tierna?, que verdaderamente lo hacía ver inofensivo, todo lo contrario al policía salvaje y ególatra que conocía. Todo el rato que permanecieron así ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

—Está cerrada. —Se escucho la voz de una mujer que ambos conocían bien. —¿Crees que esté bien?

—No, creo que debe estar feliz de la vida tomando té con la señora Nesbit, María Antonieta y su hermanita. —Se escucho la sarcástica voz de un chico. —¡Pero por supuesto que no está bien Ultear! —Grito exasperado y golpeo la puerta. —¡Gray, respóndeme carajo se que estás allí, te dije que no hicieras cosas estúpidas idiota!

—¡Claro que estoy aquí Lyon, y no precisamente tomando una taza de té idiota! —Se escucho la voz de Gray tratando de sonar como de costumbre. —¡No lo hice porque yo quisiera baboso!

—_Creo que ya está mejor. —_Pensó Juvia al instante en que miraba como esté se reincorporaba.

Lyon suspiro y se escuchaba más tranquilo. —Voy a intentar abrir la puerta, Ultear llamará a alguien que quizás pueda abrirla en dado caso de que yo no pueda.

En un intento de abrirla Lyon solo dio una fuerte patada, logrando solo abollar la puerta, intento y volvió hacerlo hasta casi abollarla toda.

—Llego alguien que puede ayudarnos. —Se escucho la calmada voz de Ultear.

Gray y Juvia se miraron entre si algo emocionados de saber que alguien los ayudaría a salir. Solo escucharon el sonido de varios fierros chocar entre sí y uno que otro gruñido junto a una lengua chistar. La conmoción de saber que poco a poco estaban logrando abrir la puerta, fuera quien fuera, le estarían infinitamente agradecidos y de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se escucho el "clic" que fue música para ambos oídos y la puerta fue abierta.

—¿Gajeel? —Se sorprendió Juvia al ver quien era la persona que les había logrado abrir la puerta, pues ver a su propio primo la tomo muy desprevenida.

—¿Juvia, que carajos haces aquí?

—Yo…bueno yo vine par-…

—Ella solo vino para entregar el paquete que le llego a mi padre. —Respondió Gray mirándola de reojo con…¿complicidad?

—¿Es cierto Juvia?

—Sí, es verdad Gajeel…tú padre me lo pidió de favor ya que no había nadie más en casa y pues, como no tenía que hacer acepte.

—¿Y porque la puerta estaba cerrada? —Juvia dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta de Lyon y Ultear solo le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Se cerró sola, debió haber sido algo de aire porque deje la ventana un poco abierta. —Volvió a responder Gray de modo natural.

—Ya veo. —Añadió Lyon no muy convencido del todo. —¿Estás bien? —Gray solo asintió.

—Bueno, mi trabajo está terminado aquí. —Acoto Gajeel saliendo de la oficina. —Vámonos Juvia.

—¡S-sí! —Respondió algo nerviosa mientras seguía entre tropezones a Gajeel, luego se giró. —Con permiso. —Fue lo último que dijo dándole una última mirada a Gray para volver a seguir a Gajeel.

Una vez que Gajeel y Juvia se habían perdido de vista de todos Lyon le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Gray.

—¿¡Porque mierdas haces eso!? —Grito sobándose la cabeza.

—Te dije que no hicieras cosas estúpidas y terminas encerrándote, ¿Qué mierdas pasa por tu cabeza Gray?

—Tampoco es como si yo hubiera querido que la puerta se cerrara sola imbécil.

—Ustedes nunca cambian. —Mustió Ultear con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. —Ya mande a traer una puerta nueva, solo deben quitar esa vieja.

—Vete a casa Gray. —Dijo Lyon a secas.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

—No es que te lo esté ordenando, es que lo vas hacer. —Respondió en tono autoritario. —Necesitas descansar, tomate el resto del día.

—Como sea. —Mustió Gray entre dientes tomando sus cosas.

**#**

Tan pronto como anocheció, en la casa de los Fullbuster ya era la hora de cenar, los cuatro integrantes que vivían juntos se encontraban en el comedor, Silver y Gray al pie del comedor mientras que Lyon y Ultear estaban cada uno por un lado. Tenían sus platicas triviales y alguna que otra broma por parte de Silver, Ultear atendía algunas notificaciones de su celular pero de todos modos escuchaba lo que platicaban. Lyon solo miraba a Gray de manera inquisidora, y él pelinegro más chico solo trataba de ignorar las miradas de Lyon. Al cabo de media hora cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, a excepción de Gray, él cual siguió a Silver hasta su estudio.

—Llego tu paquete. —Dijo despreocupado colocando la pequeña caja en el escritorio.

—Gracias hijo. —Respondió con algo de emoción y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué es? —Pregunto tratando de sonar tan curioso.

—¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas! —Añadió más animado que antes con una de sus manos alzadas. Oh no, pensó Gray al ver la expresión de su padre como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. —Esto que está aquí dentro. —Dio unas palmaditas a la pequeña caja. —Es para mantener a esta familia más unida. —Gray lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué carajos es? —Cuestiono con el entrecejo fruncido y apretando sus labios.

—Pues es, nada más y nada menos que…—Hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que abría el paquete y sacaba su contenido. —¡La nueva edición de la lotería de "Leo"! —Grito entusiasmado alzando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel celofán transparente que contenía unas cartas largas y unas barajas más pequeñas con dibujos variables.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? —Pregunto Gray con una venita salteada en su sien y Silver solo negó. —¿¡Quieres decir que por esa cosa estuve encerrado casi todo el puto día en la oficina sin que alguien pudiese acudir para abrirla!?

—Tranquilo hijo, por ahí me dijeron que al menos estabas con buena compañía. —Añadió con picardía las últimas palabras mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo con su codo.

—¡Estás loco, tú sí que estás demente Silver Fullbuster! —Grito Gray alzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio para girarse a verlo y señalarlo con el dedo. —¡Estás demente! —Volvió a gritarle y por último salió del estudio dejando completamente a Silver solo en compañía de su sensual lotería.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

Siento no responder sus reviews ahora!, pero ando a las prisas!, en el proximo capítulo (que será algo zukulemtho ewe) los responderé!, mientras dejenme algunas palabras para idealizar más capítulos loquishos ewe.

**~Chachos~**


	4. Chocolate & Alberca

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Holas! -asoma la cabeza desde agujero de hobbit (?)- ¿Cuanto tiempo eh? hehe...hehehehe...siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, y lamento decir que esté capítulo no tendrá esa "zukulemzia" que conocen como Lemon, aún no...y bueno tal vez para los chicos si lo sea ewe, pero well...espero que esté capítulo compense mi tardanza, le puse mucho esfuerzo y aparte lo edite, cambie y añadí cosas más de 10 veces (enserio, si lo hice más 10 veces), y bueno...creo que es todo e.e**

**.**

* * *

**_IV. Chocolate &amp; Alberca._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pasaron varios días desde aquel incidente con la puerta en la estación de policías. El clima en la ciudad de Magnolia era algo loco, pues un día era frío y dos días después hacía un calor del infierno. Lo que significaba que algunas veces había un poco más de trabajo en exceso, especialmente para los bomberos, pues siempre había incendios, desde el más mínimo hasta al más grande e infernal edificio lleno en llamas. Las llamadas y alertas de emergencia no dejaban de sonar en la estación de bomberos, y así como algunos volvían otros salían para trabajar. Y en la oficina que se encontraba situada al lado de la del jefe se encontraba Juvia, atendiendo las llamadas y reportes que llegaban, y como era de esperar el teléfono no dejaba de sonar infinitas veces, había decidido permanecer en ese lugar, pues era el único sitio donde los medios de la prensa o los molestos reporteros de Blue Pegasus no lograrían encontrarla. Cuando Juvia logró tomar asiento el teléfono volvió a sonar y suspiro con pesadez.

—Estación de bomberos, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

_— ¡Es mi hijo, el lugar está cubierto de llamas! —Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono la voz de un hombre con desesperación._

—Por favor cálmese un poco, inhale y exhale. —Trato de calmarlo Juvia. Se levantó de la silla y fue a directo una pantalla táctil que se encontraba en la pared y en esta se mostraba por completo el mapa de la ciudad, en el cual se mostraba un punto con distintos tonos de rojo, toco con su dedo dicho punto del cual salieron algunas ventanas de color blanco señalando el lugar donde se originaba el incendio y Juvia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. —Es la escuela primaria…Señor, por favor no se desespere en menos de lo que espera los bomberos se encontraran allí y su hijo estará a salvo.

_— ¡Por favor apúrense lo más pronto que puedan! —Gritaba el hombre de manera desesperada mientras terminaba la llamada._

Juvia dejo el teléfono en su lugar y salió de la oficina para pedirle a alguno de los bomberos que fueran a la escuela primaria, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en la sala de estar que estos compartían. Busco en la oficina a su tío pero tampoco estaba y ni hablar de Gajeel, ese de la nada desaparecía y luego volvía, además era de suponerse que Rogue, Sting, Rufus y Orga tampoco estuvieran.

— ¿Qué hago? —Se cuestionó a sí misma con algo de desesperación colocando sus manos entre sus cabellos celestes, nuevamente miro con cierta desesperación el punto palpitante de la pantalla táctil de la pared. Sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar la desesperación con la que hablaba aquel hombre por teléfono y cosas a su mente vinieron. Apretó sus puños y sus ojos, sin pensarlo más salió de la oficina y se dirigió a un cuarto donde tomo varias cosas y unas llaves. —Solo espero no haber perdido la practica…—Salió de la estación y se aseguró de cerrar con seguro la puerta, se aseguró de traer consigo lo que había tomado y tomo camino al estacionamiento, pero al girar fue tomada por sorpresa por un chico con el cual choco. —Perdón, de verdad lo siento no me fije, con permiso. —Sin mirar al sujeto trato de seguir a donde iba.

— ¡Hey Juvia que sorpresa verte! —Exclamo la voz de un chico que hace tiempo no miraba.

— ¡Natsu! —Se giró sorprendida para ver al chico de cabello pelirosa y ojos color jade.

— ¿Qué hay Juvia? —Menciono con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca. —La verdad me alegra verte…a pasado tiempo ¿no?

—Sí…ha pasado tiempo. —Respondió desviando sus ojos azules de los ojos de Natsu, en su rostro se había curvado una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Por cierto, hace rato vine para saludar a los chicos y a Metalicana, pero el lugar se miraba muy vacío, pensé que no había nadie, además de que en la reja estaban colocados los cuatro candados.

—No me sorprende. —Menciono Juvia con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, luego recordó lo del incendio. — ¡La escuela primaria, incendio, niño! —Grito mientras corría a uno de los camiones más viejos que tenían los bomberos, obviamente siendo seguida por Natsu.

— ¿¡Se está incendiando una escuela primaria!? —Juvia asintió velozmente mientras abría el camión y echaba las cosas en esté para después subirse en el asiento de piloto mientras lo encendía y miraba con desesperación la palanca de los cambios hasta que fue empujada por Natsu.

— ¡Natsu! ¿¡Que haces!? —Chillo al momento de sentir que fue empujada al asiento de copiloto. — ¡Apenas regresas y t-…

— ¿Eso importa?, la escuela primaria se incendia, y si no entendí mal hay un niño dentro. —Respondió mientras ponía en marcha el camión. —Además estás echa un manojo de nervios, no podrías conducir esta vieja chatarra, así que déjame ayudarte. —Juvia lo miró extrañada y solamente asintió.

Durante el transcurso Natsu solo se dedicaba a llevar la mirada hacia el frente, buscando algún indicio de humo o algo por el estilo. Por otro lado iba Juvia en completo silencio mirando por la ventana, con sus manos a la altura del pecho y mordiendo su labio inferior. El tono de voz lleno de preocupación con el que había hablado aquel hombre la había hecho recordar cosas…cosas que ella honestamente no quería recordar.

—Juvia, Juvia… ¡Juvia! —Natsu la estrujo muy poco tomándola de los hombros sacándola de su trance. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Ya llegamos? —Pregunto para cambiar poco la conversación y mirando alrededor topándose con una capa leve de humo negro. — ¡El niño Natsu!

Natsu bufo y solo se dedicó a seguir a Juvia, la cual se bajó del camión y se adentró en la escuela. El lugar estaba lleno de una enorme capa de humo negro donde apenas se podía ver. Natsu maldijo en voz alta al ver la acción tan precipitada de Juvia, ella había pasado de largo y ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntar al hombre sobre lo sucedido.

—Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme que paso? —Pregunto Natsu acercándose al hombre que estaba de espaldas y buscando algún modo de entrar.

— ¡Mi hijo está allá adentro! ¿¡Y quieres que esté bien!?

—Oiga tranquilo, hacemos nuestro trabajo todo el tiempo. —Remilgo Natsu un tanto irritado. —Le pido de la manera más amable que me diga que paso, mi compañera ha entrado y no lleva nada de protección, y por lo visto éramos los únicos en el departamento.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Vaya allá adentro y traiga a mi hijo y a su amiga!

Natsu asintió y entro corriendo ¿Qué carajos pasaba? Por primera vez trataba de hacer las cosas como eran y no dejarse guiar por su intuición impulsiva. Se adentró en la institución junto a la capa de humo que había allí, cerró sus ojos y agudizo sus demás sentidos. A lo lejos pudo escuchar unas tosecillas, de la cual pudo distinguir una era de Juvia y la otra de un niño. Guiándose solo por sus demás sentidos logrando localizar de manera rápida a Juvia y al niño, los cuales estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos de la institución. Natsu fue entreabriendo de a poco los ojos y vio que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

—Juvia, voy a poner una de tus manos en mi camisa mientras traes contigo al niño, yo los iré guiando y por nada del mundo me sueltes ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —Fue lo que respondió Juvia mientras sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza al niño.

Entre llamaradas, pedazos del techo cayendo Natsu los fue guiando con sumo cuidado de no caer, el humo estaba nublando por completo el lugar y solo se sentía cuando chocaban con la pared o algún mueble. Juvia se sentía sofocada entre toda la humareda, pero primero estaba la salud del pequeño niño. De a poco Natsu fue tocando la pared para así guiarse y pudo darse cuenta que ya estaban en el patio de la escuela, lo que significaba que estaban muy cerca de la salida, subieron unos pequeños escalones y muy apenas se lograban divisar el portón de la entrada, donde se lograban escuchar algunas voces familiares.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dice que llevan dentro? —Preguntó Sting al padre del niño.

—Le digo que no se, ellos solo llegaron y entraron. —Respondió el hombre un poco alterado.

Seguían hablando entre ellos y tomando informes, mientras que muy apenas se llegaron a escuchar unas voces que provenían cerca del portón. El padre del niño intento acercarse pero fue detenido por Sting, seguridad ante todo. Sting llamo a Rogue y esté se hizo presente con el extintor que había en el camión de bomberos que ellos manejaban y lo rociaba a la par que el humo se iba despejando de poco en poco hasta dejar ver las siluetas de Natsu y Juvia, la cual venía con el pequeño niño en brazos.

— ¿¡Natsu!? —Gritaron Sting y Rogue sorprendidos de ver al chico de cabello rosado.

—Hey, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Respondió el pelirosado con una amplia sonrisa al rubio y pelinegro.

Al cabo de un rato la escuela estaba sin llamas y sin humo. Él niño fue entregado a su padre después de que los paramédicos lo revisaron y tanto padre como hijo agradecieron a los bomberos. Sting y Rogue descubrieron que la causa del incendio fue provocado por una pequeña fuga de gas, que si hubiera sido más grande tal vez la primaria estaría en escombros. Hicieron el reporte y lo guardaron y por último regresaron a la estación, donde para fortuna de Natsu y Juvia aún no llegaba Metallicana y Gajeel. Así que de manera rápida el pelirosado y la peliazul se retiraron de la estación, no sin antes mencionar que no dijeran nada a Metallicana de lo sucedido, y que si preguntaba Sting y Rogue dijeran que ellos fueron los encargados de apagar el incendio.

Cuando Juvia llego corriendo a su apartamento, el cual casi nunca usaba pero era más seguro de momento para que su tío no la interrogara. Juvia ni se inmuto a revisar su correo, simplemente paso de largo hasta llegar al séptimo piso donde vivía, abrió y volvió a cerrar con seguro mientras que iba deshaciéndose de sus prendas al momento de entrar a su casa hasta que llego al baño y quedo solo en ropa interior. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y se despojó de sus prendas íntimas dejándolas caer al suelo para así ducharse y quitarse las manchas que el humo le había dejado. Cuando termino su baño se colocó su albornos celeste y dejo su cabello suelto, tomo la ropa interior que había dejado en el suelo y la hecho en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero también recordó que al entrar a su casa se despojó de su ropa, así que fue directo a la sala y recogió sus prendas, cuando se iba a girar para ir rumbo a su cuarto llamarón a su puerta. Dejo la ropa sobre un sillón, se ajustó bien su albornos y por último fue a abrir su puerta.

—Warren. —Saludo la peliazul al nombrado. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada Juvia, solo que como cuando llegaste entraste corriendo y no me escuchaste cuando te llame, decidí venir. —Respondió Warren mientras le entregaba un sobre de lo que parecía ser una invitación a Juvia. —Hace rato vinieron y me dijeron que te entregara esto personalmente.

La peliazul algo confundida tomo el sobre que Warren le entrego.

—Gracias Warren.

—No es nada Juvia, un placer saludarte.

Y sin más el muchacho de cabellos oscuros se retiró y cuando Juvia vio que el tomo el ascensor ella cerró la puerta y miró algo confundida aquel sobre.

— ¿Qué será?

Cuestiono confundida mientras al instante iba abriendo el sobre, pero su celular sonó y tuvo que dejar aquel sobre en la mesita de la sala, tomo su celular y atendió la llamada.

_—Antes de que digas nada, promete que iras al evento ese. —Se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina._

—Ultear. —Dijo en modo de saludo. — ¿Qué evento?

_—El de la invitación, ¿No te ha llegado? Jason se aseguró que así pasara…en fin, te diré de qué trata…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashes de cámaras, sol y las albercas privadas de un club junto a trajes de baño y chocolates por doquier era donde se encontraban las muchachas en estos momentos. Una compañía chocolatera estaba haciendo promoción de sus productos, por lo cual algunas topmodel fueron requeridas y en este caso, tanto Ultear, Meredy y Juvia no fueron la excepción. El lugar estaba lleno de más chicas, no eran tantas pero Juvia solo conocía a dos albinas y si no mal recordaba a Nano. Dos de las albinas eran Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss. El presidente de la agencia se acercó al lugar donde estaban las muchachas y el equipo de Jason.

—Me alegra poder estar presente en este momento, gracias por invitarme Jason.

— ¡No te preocupes! Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que me dijeron que tu empresa buscaba promocionar algunos de los productos.

—Será interesante ver de cerca como trabajas.

—No es la gran cosa. —Jason se acercó al grupo de las muchachas para indicarles cómo serían las cosas. —Muy bien guapuras, la empresa está queriendo hacer promoción con algunos de sus chocolates y que mejor que unas lindas muchachas sean quienes inciten al público a probar. En fin, se dividirán en dos grupos, Nano, Mary, Braiya y Daphne ustedes se encargarán de posar con el chocolate dark, mientras que Ultear, Juvia, Meredy, Mirajane y Lisanna se encargarán del chocolate que viene con distintos sabores de licores, ¿Entendieron?

Ambos grupos de chicas entendieron y se fueron a los lugares que les fueron asignados. Del lado derecho estaba el grupo de chocolate dark y del lado izquierdo los chocolates que contenían licor. Por el lado del grupo izquierdo se encontraban las cinco jóvenes viendo los diferentes chocolates que había en las mesas.

— ¿Se supone que vamos a comerlo mientras posamos?

—Esa es la idea. —Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa y luego miro a Juvia. —Es una agradable sorpresa tenerte devuelta Juvia.

—Gracias Mira…—Respondió un tanto nerviosa la peliazul. Pues a pesar de que Mira fuera solo unos años mayor que ella, cuando estuvieron en la prepa fueron grandes amigas por que compartían el mismo círculo de amistades. — ¿Cómo va todo con Laxus? —Fue lo que su mente proceso de manera improvisada recordando que ellos se habían casado hace un año y medio.

La albina soltó una leve risilla ante la pregunta de Juvia.

—Pues, sigue igual que siempre, ya sabes es Laxus…aunque últimamente lo veo más cerca de la empresa ayudando a Makarov, dice que después de todo es su familia y casi un padre. —Tomo un pequeño suspiro y retomo la palabra. —Juvia…sé que ha pasado tiempo pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? nadie entendió el porque te fuiste así como si nada. —Juvia dio un respingo y alzo de manera rápida la mirada, temía que ese tema saliera a flote y no era que no confiara en Mirajane, simplemente que no era el momento de hablar de eso y no se sentía preparada aún. —No me lo tomes a mal ni tampoco pienses que te estoy presionando, solo quiero que te sientas segura y sabes de sobra que cuentas conmigo…tus razones habrás tenido y no te juzgaré por ello.

—Gracias Mira…—Dijo en voz baja y levemente temblorosa. —Podemos vernos en otro lugar y hablar más tranquilas, ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. —Sonrió la mayor de los Strauss. —Además, supe que cuando llegaste fuiste a buscar a Lucy a su casa, donde su madre estaba dando una fiesta y te fuiste porque Lucy no quiso hablar contigo, ¿Qué le habrá pasado para reaccionar así? —Cuestiono de manera inocente Mirajane con su dedo índice en su barbilla.

—Tal vez solo no quiso verme porque sus razones tendrá. —Añadió la Lockser de manera normal, pero por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios, y solo porque ella era la única que sabía las razones, o mejor dicho "la razón" por la que Lucy no quería verla. — ¿Qué pensarías sí de la nada Erza se hubiera ido y sin decirte nada y después de un año vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Bueno, es cierto tú y Lucy son mejores amigas, era lógico que ella se sintiera que la hiciste aún lado sin mencionarle nada.

— ¿A las 20:00PM en el bar del hotel ERA? —Pregunto Juvia haciendo referencia a la salida que habían planificado ella y Mirajane hace unos momentos.

—Me parece perfecto. —Sonrió. Juvia sabía que no la tendría fácil…y no por que no quisiera ir con Mirajane, sino porque sabría de antemano que habría una avalancha de preguntas que aún no estaba del todo lista para responder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún era por la mañana y Gray se encontraba en su casa metido en su habitación a oscuras, con la puerta levemente abierta, acostado en su cama bocabajo con la única luz de su laptop. Hoy tenía día libre, a menos de que le llamarán pero sabía de antemano que no y por ende sería un día de flojera en su más máximo esplendor. Rodo un poco en su cama y volvió a acomodarse, colocando su barbilla en sus almohadas, respiró hondo a la par de poner su playlist.

**_H_**_oy me decidí…Jamás pensar en ti,  
Este sentimiento me hace daño,  
Demasiado para mí…_

_Las paredes y el piso de madera retumbaban debido al fuerte volumen de la música y no era necesario saber que se llevaba una de las tantas fiestas que Ultear organizaba en la casa de campo que tenían en su familia, el lugar estaba lleno de sus amistades más cercanas y los del instituto, pues se llevaba a cabo una celebración porque el equipo de futbol americano del instituto había ganado el juego y en el mismo terreno del contrincante, y según la Milkovich eso ameritaba una celebración en grande. Y vaya que las fiestas que Ultear organizaba eran de las más populares de toda Magnolia, si no eras invitado olvídate de tener la fabulosa idea de querer entrar de colado, pues antes de que lo pienses ya habrá un guarura sacándote a patadas por no ser invitado._

_Gray no era mucho de las celebraciones que Ultear organizaba, de echo llegaba asistir, pero solo por pequeños lapsos y se retiraba antes de que el lugar donde celebraban se llenara de personas. Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, él mismo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, pues los últimos tres fines de semana había estado viernes y sábado en las fiestas de su hermana adoptiva. Fue cuestión de milisegundos para ser más popular entre las mujeres, aunque tenía buena y mala fama, a Gray poco le importaba. Estaba en la planta baja viendo que ambos pisos de la casa estaban llenas de adolescentes de preparatoria y secundaria mientras la gran mayoría se movía al son de la música._

**_E_**_s el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios  
Una droga que envenena y  
Me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma primavera permanece  
En mi piel._

_Gray seguía mirando a los alrededores desde su lugar, sosteniendo un vaso de bebida a la cual le dio un trago y lo dejo a la mitad. A lo lejos diviso a su mejor amiga Nano, la cual se encontraba platicando con él chico que le había mencionado a Gray. Luego miró como Erza entablaba platica con Kagura y Milliana, mientras un joven alto y pelinegro tenía a su amiga pelirroja sostenida por la cintura, Erza salía con un tal Simon que venía siendo el hermano mayor de Kagura. Gray chasqueo la lengua, no le molestaba que Erza saliera con chicos, pero le molestaba el hecho de que él tal Simon salía con Erza solo por ser la más fuerte de la secundaria Fairy. Levemente enojado giró su vista a otro lado y se topó con Lucy Heartfilia y su novio Dan, volvió a rodar los ojos ¿Cómo pudo llegarle a llamar la atención alguien tan fastidiosa y creída como Lucy? Decidido a dejar ese sitio e ir a moverle a la música._

_Y antes de siquiera subir las escaleras se la topo._

_— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Dijo entre risas aquella mujer que claramente estaba ebria._

_—Nada…_

_—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo… ¿No vienes seguido a las fiestas de Ultear?_

_—Yo…—El pelinegro pareció meditar lo que iba a decir, no es que no fuera sociable pero con una persona en estado de ebriedad era difícil tratar. —Bueno técnicamente estoy en mi casa…_

_La mujer soltó una carcajada, que por unos instantes a Gray le gusto pero luego frunció el entrecejo, ¿Se estaba burlando de él?_

_—Eres muy divertido…me agradas. —Fue lo último que dijo aquella mujer y sin más se perdió entre la multitud de jóvenes cuando fue arrastrada del brazo por otra chica._

**_A_**_hora sin ti…  
No me queda más remedio  
Que dejarte ir…_

El azote de la puerta de su cuarto lo hizo dar un brinco y caer de la cama.

— ¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa Lyon!?

— ¡Ultear llamo, quiere que vayamos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos con chocolates porque se están peleando!

—No estés fregando, estoy en mi día de descanso.

— ¿No lo entiendes Gray? —El nombrado lo miró con confusión y alzando una ceja, a lo que Lyon negó varias veces con su cabeza. —Chocolate, piscina, chicas en traje de baño y pelea…—Gray seguía con cara de duda existencial. — ¡Caramba Gray pelea de chicas en traje de baño!

—Aahh…

—…

— ¿¡Y que estamos esperando aquí idiota!? —Grito Gray poniéndose rápidamente de pie. — ¡Ya estarías prendiendo el auto imbécil!

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo lo que era una tranquila sesión fotográfica recién acabada, termino siendo un campo de guerra con nueve chicas en trajes de baño y los productores escondidos detrás de los vestidores. Y por otro lado se miraba a una Mirajane haciendo una llave a una chica de cabello castaño y anteojos, más bien conocida como Daphne, pues cuando terminaron con las fotografías está joven castaña ocasiono intencionalmente que la hermana menor de Mirajane se torciera un pie, y nadie se metía con la familia de Mirajane _La Demonio _Strauss. Luego estaba Meredy dándose de tirones de cabello con otra chica de cabello corto y rosa, pues Mary de la compañía avatar había hecho un comentario doble intencional relacionado con algo personal. Ultear no estaba peleando pero si discutiendo con Nano para que le dijera a las de su "equipo" de fotografía que pararan y pidieran una disculpa, pero Nano no cedía tan fácil, no tenía nada en contra de Ultear, solo quería saber la razón de porque no terminaba de agradarle a la Milkovich. Y al final estaban Braiya y Juvia, estás dos no peleaban ni nada, intercambiaban alguna que otra palabra pero la tensión entre ellas era muy notoria.

—No te conozco ni nada, pero hay muchos rumores sobre ti. —Decía la morena de forma casual pero con doble intención de hacer hablar a la Lockser. —Que te fuiste y luego volviste, hay muchos rumores sobre ti, ¿me pregunto si todos serán ciertos?

—Bueno, hay veces en que uno se va para encontrarse a sí mismo, o porque solamente se quiere cambiar de aires. —Respondió la de cabello azul tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible. —Son solo rumores ¿no?, la gente siempre va querer tener algo de lo cual hablar o criticar.

—Eso dicen…

— ¡Ya suéltame! —Gritaba Daphne a la Strauss. — ¡Ya he dicho que fue un accidente no fue nada ocasional!

— ¿Accidente?...—Cuestiono con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que caracterizaban a Mirajane a ganarse su apodo de _La demonio. —_ Esto sí es un accidente.

— ¿Qué…que vas hace-… —La castaña palideció al ver que la albina sostenía una botella de chocolate líquido. — No…por favor no… ¡Saca eso de mi nariz…no puedes golpear a alguien que usa anteojos!

—Eso puede arreglarse. —Respondió Mirajane sacando los anteojos de la castaña.

Lo único que se miraba era a Mirajane sonriendo terroríficamente con la botella de chocolate liquido en la mano, aplico fuerzas para detener a Daphne y dirigió la botella de chocolate a los orificios nasales de la castaña, escucho sus suplicas pero las ignoro sonriendo de manera más tétrica, sí es que fuera posible. Apretó con fuerza la botella, salpicando el líquido café sobre la nariz de la castaña, luego a su boca y al final todo el cabello y cara. La soltó y de paso volvió a colocarle los anteojos a Daphne.

— ¿No que no se podía?...perdona lo del "accidente"…eso te enseñará a no meterte con mi familia. —Termino de decir la Strauss, se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse pues tenía que ir al hospital para ver como seguía Lisanna.

Meredy y Mary seguían con sus constantes jaloneos de cabello y uno que otro insulto. Y lo que a Meredy le daba más coraje es que la idiota de Mary estaba con su boba sonrisa aún en ese momento. En un falso movimiento de ambas entre sus empujones, terminaron cayendo en la piscina y por ende se daban sus constantes sumergidas.

— ¡Hahaha! ¿Vez a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no sirvieron de nada esos cursos que tomaste? —Añadió burlonamente la pelirosada de cabello corto.

— ¡Ya cállate de una vez mosca muerta! —Le grito Meredy mientras la sumergía y la otra trataba de salir a tomar aire. — ¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas de mí, pero de todos modos eso no te da el derecho de ir hablando pestes de los demás!

— ¿¡Pero que carajos está pasando aquí!?

— ¡Al fin llegaron dúo de ineptos! —Remilgo Ultear a los dos chicos que recién se habían hecho presente.

—Gray estaba de emo en el cuarto.

— ¡Mentira! —Se defendió el pelinegro con algo de irritación. — Ultear ¿Para qué carajos nos quieres?

—Solo pensé en ustedes…Jason y los demás huyeron al ver que se empezaron a pelear. —Respondió la Milkovich cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Por qué se inició la pelea?

—Solo fue un accidente. —Añadió Nano llamando la atención de Gray y Lyon. —Daphne iba de camino a los vestidores y no se fijó en que había empujado a Lisanna, Mirajane se puso como demonio y…bueno, termino en eso. —Señalo a Daphne en el suelo embarrada de chocolate, luego paso su mirada a Mary y Meredy, que seguían peleando en la alberca.

— ¿Accidente? —Nano sudo ante el tono de voz de Ultear. — Nano sabes perfectamente que Daphne lo hizo intencionalmente y solo para provocar a Mirajane, sin mencionar que Mary toco un tema personal, cosa que no debió hacer.

—Pero mira esa trama papá. —Susurraron Gray y Lyon al ver la pelea de Mary y Meredy en la piscina.

— ¿Qué carajos están viendo? —Pregunto Ultear de manera irritada.

— ¡Lyon dijo que quería ver a las chicas pelear porque le parecía sexy!

— ¡Gray mentiroso! —Grito abochornado al ver que su hermano lo había echado de cabeza. —¡También viniste por esa razón!

— ¡Med! —Grito Juvia acercándose a la orilla de la piscina. —Déjalo ya ¿Sí?, sabes que ella solo te está provocando para que quedes mal parada y lo está logrando.

Meredy se detuvo en seco, Juvia tenía razón. Esa tal Mary solo estaba buscando sacar provecho de la situación o simplemente era masoquista, pues después de algunos golpes y estirones ella aún sonreía. La soltó con brusquedad y Mary hizo igual soltando una de sus risillas características.

—Veamos si puedes salir pelos de chicle. —Decía Mary riéndose al momento de salir de la piscina y dirigiéndose a donde estaba una morena. —Braiya~ ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Como sea, solo deja de usar ese tono de voz tan molesto niña.

Y sin más ambas se fueron. Juvia las miró con no muy buena cara, desde que había llegado para esa sesión fotográfica tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo pasar. Se inclinó un poco y extendió su mano para ayudar a Meredy a salir de la piscina, pero al momento de salir un poco volvió a meterse al agua salpicando a los demás.

— ¿Qué paso? —Le cuestiono Juvia un poco preocupada, pues había pensado que pudo haber si algún calambre o algo así.

—No…yo…no puedo salir… —Juvia y Ultear la miraron confundida, Meredy se hundió un poco en el agua y les dejo ver parte de su hombro, el cual se miraba que ya no contaba con la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

— ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!

— ¡Esa idiota se lo llevo, por eso estaba toda sonriente la muy estúpida! —Grito abochornada.

— ¿No puede salir cubriéndolos con su cabello? Digo ya que es muy largo y tiene bastante…—Todos miraron con mala cara a Lyon, aunque Gray había pensado en que era buena idea, pero para que no sospecharan de él decidió verlo con mala cara por igual. — ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo me refería al cabello, lo decía de buena manera y sin doble sentido!

— ¡Eres un enfermo! —Gritaron las tres féminas a Lyon, el cual gano una enorme salpicada de agua por parte de Meredy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde había caído de forma rápida y en el bar, justo en la barra del hotel ERA se encontraba una albina vestida elegantemente bebiendo un Martini, miraba la hora del enorme reloj que había en la pared y después jugaba un poco con la aceituna de su bebida. El camarero se acercó de nuevo a la mujer de cabellos blancos y ella pidió otro Martini. Sintió como pasaron de forma rápida por detrás de ella, y se giró un poco para toparse con Juvia en el taburete que tenía al lado.

—Perdona la tardanza Mira, tuve unos inconvenientes antes de salir de la casa. —Explicaba la chica de cabellos azules mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

—No te preocupes, no tengo mucho de haber llegado. —Respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—Señorita, aquí tiene su Martini. —Dijo el camarero dejando dicha bebida cerca de la albina, después miró a Juvia. —Buenas noches señorita, ¿va a pedir algo para beber?

—Yo…no…bueno…le encargo un Sex on the beach, por favor.

—Como ordene señorita. —El mesero hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue para preparar la bebida que Juvia había pedido.

— ¿Sex on the beach?, eso es algo muy leve para lo que tomabas hace un año y medio. —Comento Mirajane un poco sorprendida por la bebida que Juvia recién había pedido. — ¿Paso algo malo?

—No…bueno sí, pero…—Juvia inhalo y después exhalo. Antes de llegar al bar ese, se había ido dando ánimos mentalmente para poder hablar con Mirajane sobre eso, se pusiera o no se pusiera nerviosa lo haría, no tenía miedo de ser juzgada, pero tenía miedo de la reacción que su amiga albina tendría después de que hablara sobre lo sucedido.

— ¿Estás bien Juvia?

— ¡Sí, ella está bien! —Inhalo y exhalo de nuevo al darse cuenta que su habito de hablar en tercera persona saldría por los nervios que tenía. El mesero llego con su bebida y ella le dio un sorbo levemente largo antes de hablar. —La razón porque me fui porque…

**.**

* * *

**Y sí, Gray se ve medio emo en ese pedazo de lectura que le puse xD y la canción de su playlist es una de los maricones de Reik llamada "Ahora sin ti" por si querían saber (?), ¿Que será eso de lo que Juvia aún no se siente "preparada" para hablar y porque se jue?, les dejo adivinar, obviamente se que no lo acertaran a la perfección, peero la teoría que esté más cerca de lo que Juvia "no quiere hablar" y la razón porque se jue, bueno la teoría que esté más cerca de lo que tengo echo ya, le regalaré un drabble o oneshot al ganador y le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo xD**

**~Respuestas a reviews!~**

**Oni no Ao: **ajajaja claro!, recordé esas platicas que teníamos y cuando termine de escribir el cap dije "este Gray me recordó a Mica...", jajaja claro! Juvia se fue así como de que no tuvo nada que ver!, pero bueh! Gray quiso cubrirla, así que fue por el que ella se fue muy despistadita (?), oshe zy, en esté caso me base en mi para lo de Lyon y el freno de mano (?), ¿que?, yo he echo eso de aplicar el freno de mano cuando no me están poniendo atención (?), además es divertido ver sus reacciones xD, espero que esté capitulo también te guste eh!, y te aviso que decidí hacer un cambio drástico (?), ahora Sting no será el primo fasti de la oxy (?), al rato hablamos de eso (?), te adorou~

**Tsuki: **gracias por tu comentario!, lo siento si los trollee con lo de "Zukulemtho", pero esta era la idea xD, además no hace daño trollear de vez en cuando (?), espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**WaterJuvia: **obvio!, la gente siempre va a querer hablar y debatir sobre chismes [como nosotras en whatsapp (?)] también es como dice una frase que escuche por ahí "no eres nadie, hasta que hablan de ti" xD, obvio a mi también me encanta que les pasen cosas malas e incomodas a esos dos xD!, es que son tan...molestables y comestibles (?), jaja sí papá Silver quería su preciada Lotería de edición especial para pasar tiempo con sus bebes xD, aww! también te adoro Nanny!~, hablamos de ratou~

**Viry3Fick: **obvio que solo imaginar a Gray en ese estado da tanta ternura!, y claro que esté capítulo lo tome en cuenta con lo de tu idea del chocolate, siento mucho si no fue algo así tan zukulemtho, pero hice lo que pude, más adelante si habrá cosas sumamente rikolinas (?), me alegra que te guste está historia tan random xD

**Ackerman-chan: **claro!, un Gray claustrofobico es de tipo edición especial de todas las facetas de Gray-tsundere-sama (?), gracias por comentar esta loca historia! :'D

**Lee Ab Koi: **pues a mi me encanta que te encanten esta loca historia x'D, y bueh! tome en cuenta tu comentario sobre la alberca y aquí el resultado! que espero que esté cap también te haya gustado~, muchas gracias por tu review!, te mando un abrazou~

**Ran: **mi estimado y preciado Ran (?), déjeme informarle que su censor de trolleadas no fallo en lo absoluto!, jaja lo siento si fue así como de "¿¡eeeeehh que pedo!?", no pude evitarlo xD, y bueh mi querido Ran eso de que si Gray recordó a Ur o Mika eso...eso es información absolutamente confidencial y no puedes obligarme a que te lo diga! (?), fuera de eso me alegra que te guste está historia, tus comentarios sean cortos o largos siempre me animan (y no solo ami eh ewe), es un milagro que existas!, en fin espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado o sacado alguna risa!, nos vemos te mando un abrazo!

**BelieberSwag55: **no mamo! (?) jajaja claro que esa faceta de Gray es super tierna y linda!, lastima que sea tsundere!, waaa me alegra que te guste esta historia (como las demás obvis), no creas que no me doy cuenta de cuando das fav y follow, eso me anima animadamente :'3 (?), ohh bueno bueno!, gracias por la palabra ya se me ocurrida algo ewe,,espero que este cap también te haya gustado! te mando un abrazou de oso panda~

**Flor del bosque: **muchas gracias por comentar neta te lo agradesco un montón ;w;, jajaja esque imaginar a Gray así es simplemente jermoso *-*, en fin espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado!, espero leer un review más de ti!, saluditos~

**gruvia-naruhina: **me alegra leer un review tusho *-*, jaja ya hablamos sobre lo del wifi y lo desaparecida que andabas (?), neta no te preocupes!, toma las cosas con tiempo y tú relax~, aww bueno...esperare esa historia que me quieres regalars :'3, y bueno me gusta que te guste está historia, que de echio si es un tanto diferente a las demás que tengo y además de que es muy random x'D, espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado :3, sha te dije que me alegra saber de ti y también estaré pendiente de tus historias que me encantan :3, te mando un abrazou de oso panda~ :'D

**leregruvia: **holo!, me alegra tener nuevo/a lector!, y más que nada me alegra que este pedazo de historia te guste, y bueh aquí deje esté capítulo algo...no se,lo dejaré a criterio de todos los lectores~, espero te haya gustadou~

**Elie-chan: **Gracias por tu lindo comentario!~, me gusta que te guste está loca historia xD, y bueno me tarde en actualizar pero ya ando más activa y espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado un montón :D

**y bueh eso es todo!, espero que les haya gustado y así, lo siento por la trolleada pero no me resistí x'D, en fin nos leemos :'D**

**~Chachos~**


	5. Confesiones

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Holis~ -se esconde de los abucheos y las cosas que le lanzan para lincharla (?)- no tengo justificación, solo falta de inspiración y que ya estoy saliendo del famoso "hiatus" (?), además ya les debía capítulo de este fic y la conversación pendiente de Mirajane y Juvia éwe, total solo espero que les guste el capítulo~**

**Antes de que vashan a leer, les diré que lo que estará en _cursiva _serán recuerdos o los famosos flashback y puede que sean flashback medio zukulemthos :v**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo V.- Confesiones.

**_._**

**_._**

La joven de cabellos azules no sabía por dónde empezar. Era demasiado complicado estar frente a la mirada llena de intriga y duda de Mirajane. Juvia agacho un poco la mirada contemplando como el color rosa y amarillo de su bebida se hacían uno solo, como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos y no para distraerse, si no para pensar en las palabras adecuadas que usaría en ese mismo momento en el que Mirajane estaba esperando.

Juvia. —La llamo la albina, la azulada alzo la mirada para toparse con el semblante y sonrisa tranquilos de la Strauss. — Sí no quieres hablar del asunto yo respetare que no quieras hacerlo, sabes que no te juzgaré, pero tampoco te obligaré a decirme nada, ¿Cierto?

La Lockser asintió, pero sentía culpa. Demasiada culpa le oprimía el pecho…y los recuerdos día a día la torturaban. Ni siquiera Ultear o Meredy sabían del motivo de porque dejo Magnolia de un día para otro, una vez que terminara de hablar con Mirajane hablaría con esas dos, ambas eran sus mejores amigas y tenían derecho a saber la razón. Juvia tomo aire y le dio un trago a su bebida, degustando el sabor agridulce del que era aquella bebida, lo paseo un rato por su boca y al final lo trago para mirar con decisión a la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

Bueno…—Hizo una muy, pero muy pequeña pausa. — Yo…Mirajane, yo quiero contarte las cosas bien…ella sabe…Juvia sabe que tú no la juzgarás. —Decía con cierto nerviosismo en la voz pero mostrándose un poco más calmada. —La razón por la que Juvia se fue sin decirle a nadie…

**_~Flashback~_**

_Las campanas habían terminado de sonar, la multitud fuera de la iglesia no se hacía esperar para gritar y felicitar con euforia a los recién casados en la catedral de Kardia. Los gritos clásicos de "vivan los novios" no se hicieron esperar, algunos lloraban de emoción, otros miraban con recelo a la pareja presente. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, y como era predecible la primera fue con toda la familia del novio y novia juntas, después las de los amigos más cercanos y así sucesivamente._

_¿Dónde están Juvia y Lucy? —Cuestiono la novia con intriga al ver que las nombradas no estaban presentes._

_Mira, deberías dejar de sugestionarte un poco, es el día de tu boda. —Añadió una pelirroja demasiado sensual. —Además Juvia y Lucy, desde ayer están en Corcus cuidando que todo esté en orden en el salón de Mercurio, ya sabes que mientras se trate de moda, diseño y estilo ellas dos se vuelven las diseñadoras perfectas._

_Tienes razón Erza. —Dijo la chica de cabellera blanca. —Gracias por tranquilizarme._

_No tienes por qué agradecerlo, para eso estamos las amigas._

_Gracias…_

_¡Mira! —La llamo un joven alto, rubio y apuesto con cicatriz de rayo. —El viejo me acaba de informar que los boletos y el vuelo ya están preparados, así que quienes irán a Corcus que estén enterados._

_Claro cariño. —Dijo sonriente la joven albina ante lo que recién le había informado su ahora esposo._

_Mientras tanto en Corcus, dentro del salón de Mercurio dos jóvenes bellas, vestidas de forma elegante, cada una en un extremo diferente del salón, dando indicaciones y atendiendo sus teléfonos celulares. Una de ellas era rubia de ojos cafés claros, la cual constaba con un vestido blanco, ajustado de la cintura y pecho remarcando lo redondos que eran estos y algo holgado de lo que vendría siendo la falda, zapatos de tacón rojos, maquillaje notorio pero no exuberante y su melena atada en un moño alto dejando caer mechones al contorno de su rostro y el flequillo de su frente. La otra joven era de piel pálida, ojos de un peculiar azul oscuro, cuerpo bien formado, su cabello era azul claro el cual llevaba suelto y con sus ondas naturales y un lindo prendedor en forma de mariposa del lado derecho de su flequillo, su vestido era un tanto más elegante de color gris opaco con pequeños detalles de pedrería plateados, largo y de escote normal con dos aberturas a los costados para lucir sus piernas y unos simples tacones de color negro. La joven de cabellera azulada se encontraba viendo su celular, donde estaba respondiendo algunos mensajes y en su otra mano sostenía una copa de Sidra, de la cual bebía con suma elegancia._

_—Oye Juvia, deja eso un rato. —Le reprocho la rubia con las manos en la cadera._

_—Lucy, sabes que solo acepte venir contigo hasta Corcus porque me lo pediste y eres mi mejor amiga. —Respondió la azulada bebiendo de su copa. —Además el salón está solo y así está completamente aburrido, en este momento todos deben de estar haciendo un brindis antes de que lleguen para acá._

_—Hay Juvia…tú no cambiar-…espera un minuto. —Añadió la rubia al momento en que escucho su celular timbrar. — ¿Qué? ¿¡Como que los del banquete no supieron dar al salón de Mercurio!? ¿¡Es que son idiotas o que!? ¿Sabe qué?, déjelo así yo me encargo. —Termino diciendo aquello de mala gana mientras bloqueaba de igual forma su celular y miraba a Juvia. —Tengo que encargarme de guiar a los del banquete para acá, ¿crees que puedas encargarte del resto?_

_La joven de cabellos azules sonrió y asintió._

_—Claro que puedo, tú ve por lo que falta y yo me haré cargo de esto que ya casi es nada. —Dijo haciendo énfasis al enorme salón._

_—Gracias, no me equivoque al pensar en que podía contar contigo Juvia. —Comento Lucy dándole un abrazo a su amiga, la cual le devolvió el gesto. —Te veo en un rato, no tardaré. —Y si más la joven rubia salio de aquel elegante salón._

_ Juvia solo la contemplo al irse y después miro a el salón, que estaba decorado sumamente con las más finas telas en manteles, servilletas, adornos, fuentes de chocolate, chamoy, esculturas de hielo, ponche en todas las mesas y botellas de las reservas más especiales de vino en la cava del mini bar. Ante eso último una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y fue directo a detrás de la barra del mini bar, donde abrió una pequeña puerta de madera y saco una botella de vino. _

_Los minutos pasaban y parecían horas, aunque bueno, faltaba menos de una hora y media para que la fiesta de los recién casados diera comienzo. La joven de melena azul se había cerciorado de que todo estuviera en orden en aquel salón y una vez que todo estaba listo termino lo que quedaba con la botella de Sidra y volvió a tomar aquella botella de vino, la cual aún no había abierto y subió al segundo piso de aquel salón. Definitivamente era un salón de eventos demasiado enorme, tanto que había salones dentro de los salones, hasta que se quedó específicamente en uno. Exploro el lugar y había demasiados espejos y una barra en la esquina, sin mencionar todavía tenía un segundo piso. Aburrida de estar sola se subió a la barra y comenzó a caminar de una esquina a otra como si fuese el escenario de una de las pasarelas de moda con aquella botella de vino aún en manos. No supo cuánto duro haciendo lo mismo hasta que de golpe se abrió la puerta de ese salón, mostrando una figura masculina._

_—Juvia, Lucy me llamo y dijo que ya todos estaban en el aeropuerto, vienen en camino para acá solo es cuestión de esperar el transporte y Lucy no tarda en venir también, quieren que estemos todos ya preparados en el salón._

_— ¡Pero si es Loke! —Grito divertida la azulada, con un tono de voz lleno de un poco de ebriedad al ver la figura de aquel joven sumamente apuesto y de cabello cobrizo._

_—Volviste a beber sola la botella de Sidra que se quedó en una de las mesas, ¿Cierto? —Pregunto curioso al ver el estado de ebriedad de la azulada. Se acercó a la barra donde está comenzó a caminar de nuevo como al principio que estaba sola, mientras intentaba alcanzarle algún brazo o algo para detenerla y bajarla de ese lugar. —Juvia, tenemos que volver al salón, todos ya están por llegar y si no estamos allí empezaran a preguntar de nosotros._

_—Pues que se esperen. —Dijo como si nada. —Además, ¿Dónde están los novios y los demás invitados?, Todos ellos ya se divirtieron y nosotros acá estamos todos aburridos, sin música, sin bailes, bebidas, comidas y ni nada, no les hará daño esperarnos un poco, ¿no crees?_

_El chico de cabello cobrizo rio ante los comentarios de la mejor amiga de su prometida, en verdad sabía cómo podía llegar a ser Juvia de impertinente o testadura en su estado de ebriedad. La chica siguió caminando hasta que de un movimiento ágil Loke la pesco de la muñeca y la jalo haciendo que quedara sentada sobre la barra de madera mientras está solo reía ante las acciones del prometido de su amiga._

_—Juvia, es enserio. —Dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible para que la azulada pudiera acceder a la petición de volver al salón. —Todos ya están en camino._

_—Está bien. —Añadió Juvia rodando sus ojos azules en señal de aburrimiento. — Pero antes de irnos abre esto. —Termino de decir al momento en que mostraba la botella de vino que anteriormente había tomado de la cava del mini bar._

_— ¿Es enserio? —Ella asintió. Y sin más él chico accedió tomando la botella aquella, sí eso lograría que volvieran al salón, perfecto, al final de cuentas Juvia ya tenía la fama de que en cada evento social terminaba sumamente ebria antes que todos, a excepción de Cana, pero ese ya era otro caso. _

_Tras varios intentos fallidos de intentar abrir aquella botella, Juvia solo atino a tirar la carcajada, era imposible que aquel chico no pudiera con el simple corcho de botella._

_— ¡Eh, No te rías! —Protesto él. —Soy muy bueno abriendo estas cosas, solo que ahorita no quiere cooperar. —Dijo entre risas hasta que en uno de esos tantos esfuerzos pudo sacar de golpe el corcho, lo cual provoco que gran parte del vino saliera esparciéndose y manchándolos a los dos. —Esto…esto nunca me pasa. —Se justificó._

_Tanto la risa como la de Juvia y él no se hicieron esperar y rieron a carcajadas por alrededor de unos minutos. _

_—Estas todo empapado. —Dijo entre risas la azulada mientras lo jalaba hacia ella y este término acomodándose perfectamente entre sus piernas y aumentando la cercanía de tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos. —Ahh~…_

_—Juvia nosotros no debemos…_

_Y adiós poca cordura por parte de ambos. Pues el roce de pieles había sido suficiente, más el estado de ebriedad que Juvia traía consigo y la tentación de Loke al estar a esa tal cercanía con Juvia, lo había hecho perder los estribos y ambos terminaron uniendo sus labios en besos efusivos y desesperados. Juvia lo había jalado del cuello de su traje para terminar rodeando con sus brazos el cuello masculino, mientras que Loke había aprovechado ese movimiento para abrir más las piernas de Juvia y hacer rozar la erección que recién estaba despertando en su entrepierna. Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban dentro de aquel salón, donde dos jóvenes se habían dejado llevar por la lujuria y calentura que emanaban sus cuerpos, tanto así que los espejos que estaban cerca de ellos terminaron siendo empañados._

_—Juvia…—Dijo con voz áspera el joven de cabellos cobrizos. —No debemos…_

_—Pero lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo. —Demando ella, haciendo un movimiento con la cadera, con el cual termino de encender por completo a aquel joven._

_Y sin más nuevamente adiós cordura, pero ahora si por completo. Ante ese movimiento que Juvia había hecho, Loke no se reprimió más comenzó a besar su blanquecino cuello hasta llegar al escote de su vestido, que de un leve tirón bajo dejando libre sus enormes senos a los cuales comenzó a besar, provocando que la azulada soltara más jadeos. Juvia sin querer quedarse atrás, con sus manos tiro del pantalón masculono, desabrochando al mismo tiempo el cinturón y de paso el botón y cremallera de este para terminar metiendo sus manos bajo aquella ropa interior donde una erección se encontraba palpitando y reclamando placer, lo cual provoco que Loke soltara un leve gruñido, pues las bien conocidas y expertas manos de Juvia se encontraban masturbando su miembro, de arriba abajo y con el pulgar masculino daba levemente movimientos circulares en la glande de esté. Loke sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a soltar leves fluidos, no se pudo contener más y levanto un poco el vestido de Juvia, haciendo de lado su panti para comenzar a estimular la parte intima de está, la cual ya se encontraba demasiado húmeda. No se miraron ni dieron algún tipo de señal, con el solo leve movimiento que Loke había hecho al levantar las caderas de Juvia se introdujo en ella de golpe haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer, duraron si moverse alrededor de un minuto, Loke hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Juvia y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras que está le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas para que el movimiento fuese más íntimo mientras a la vez esté iba aumentando. Juvia metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del joven y le enterró las uñas en los hombros, pues cada movimiento que hacía Loke le brindaba el más puro y pecaminoso placer. Ambos estaban cerca del final, y entre sus delirios mentales Juvia envidio por unos instantes a Lucy, puesto que tendría a un gran hombre en la cama y…_

_— ¡Lucy! —Grito Juvia mientras que de golpe se separaba de Loke sacándolo de su interior y escuchando un leve gruñido de protesta del mismo, Juvia al notar que esté volvía a tomarla de las caderas y se hundía en ella de nuevo propinándole embestidas frenéticas, por ende Juvia soltó un sonoro gemido, y al ver que sus protestas no funcionaban opto por abofetear a Loke. —¡Loke! ¿¡Qué estamos haciendo!? _

_Loke al ver como Juvia se bajaba de golpe de la barra acomodándose sus ropas y cabello, entro en razón y se maldijo mil veces…Tanto que le había costado que Lucy hubiera aceptado salir con él…tantas cosas que él dejo de lado de su antigua vida de gigolo…y ahora con la mejor amiga de su prometida…la calentura del momento y ver que se comportó como un verdadero patán al final…puede que esto pasara por cosa de ellos dos, pero Loke sabía que estaba bien y que no, y al final cuando Juvia tomo cordura nuevamente él la estaba forzando nuevamente al haberla penetrado de golpe. _

_Los dos la habían cagado. _

_— ¡Mierda! —Grito frustrado mientras acomodaba su pantalón y su camisa. Cuando termino volteo a su lado y Juvia ya no estaba, cuando volteo a la entrada del salón solo alcanzo a vislumbrar como se miraba su melena azulada. Dio un pisotón al suelo y apretó los puños. — ¿Ahora qué hago?_

_Corría y corría sin parar, chocando con todo a su paso. Pero tenía que irse de ahí en cuanto antes…sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era de cobardes, pero necesitaba alejarse de todo eso. Era una suerte que cuando paso por el salón principal aún no hubiera nadie a excepción de los camareros y demás servidumbre. Corrió de nuevo hasta la entrada principal y tomo el primer taxi que pasara, le dio indicaciones de a cual hotel se dirigiera y el taxista se fue rápido. Una vez que llegaron al hotel, Juvia le pago al taxista y se metió lo más rápido que pudo al hotel, presionando consecutivamente el botón del elevador, el cual después de cinco o seis veces de ser presionado al final abrió e indico al piso que se dirigía, busco entre su bolso la llave de la habitación que compartía con Lucy y así como la abrió la cerro de golpe. Se sacó los tacones y se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas hasta quedar desnuda e irse en dirección al baño, abrió la llave de agua tibia y en lo que la tina se llenaba ella se contempló en el espejo y se daba asco de si misma. Recordó lo sucedido con Loke y se llevó sus manos a su rostro con frustración, abrió el botiquín del espejo y tomo un frasco de vidrio pequeñísimo, lo abrió y con sumo cuidado deposito sobre la superficie de mármol un polvo blanco formando una improvisada línea, la cual absorbió por uno de sus orificios nasales. Cuando verifico que el frasco estaba vació lo tiro a la basura cubriéndolo con papel higiénico y al final se dirigió a la tina, donde se sumergió y duró horas allí, escuchaba que su celular sonaba, sonaba y sonaba, muy probablemente era Lucy llamándola para saber dónde estaba…o para reclamarle. Se mordió su labio inferior al pensar en que era para reclamarle, tal vez Loke le contó todo lo sucedido._

_Salió de golpe de la tina y tomo una toalla con la cual se secó y luego termino enrollándola alrededor de su cuerpo. Salió de baño con temor de toparse a Lucy, pero para su fortuna o cobardía, su rubia amiga no estaba. Tomo su ropa interior que había dejado en la cama y se la puso, fue al armario y saco un pantalón y una blusa sencillos, busco sus clásicas largas botas marrón y se las puso y de a poco a poco termino guardando sus pertenencias en la maleta, había esperado unos minutos más puesto que su celular se estaba cargando y las llamadas entrantes de Lucy y Erza eran constantes, el sonido que era de las llamadas dejo de escucharse y con ello comenzaron a llegar los mensajes de texto. _

_"Lucy: ¡Hey Juvia! ¿Dónde estás?, todos ya llegaron a la fiesta, solo faltas tú, ¿está todo bien?"_

_¿Eso era todo?...¿No había reclamos ni nada?...¿O Loke no le habría dicho nada?, No lo sabía…recibió una llamada al cuarto donde le habían informado que el taxi que había mandado pedir ya había llegado. Desconecto su celular y guardo su cargador en su bolso de mano, tomo su maleta, y antes de salir del cuarto vio que en la entrada había una pequeña repisa con volantes._

_—"Internado Caballeros Garou, un lugar donde te ayudaremos poco a poco a ejecutar todos tus problemas" —Leyó para sí misma, doblo y guardo el volante en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dejo la habitación atrás y se adentró en el ascensor presionando el botón que la llevaría al Lobby y por últomo se dirigió a la recepción. —Aquí tiene la llave de la habitación 777, aún hay una persona, pero ella se quedará más tiempo._

_—Entiendo, gracias por su estancia señorita._

_—Claro._

_Y sin más se fue a la entrada del hotel donde el taxista ya la esperaba, esté le ayudo a meter su equipaje en la cajuela del vehículo y le abrió la puerta trasera dándole paso a Juvia, el joven que conducía se subió de nuevo al coche, se colocó el cinturón y por el espejo retrovisor contemplo a la joven de cabellos azules._

_— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?_

_— ¿Conoce el Internado de Los Caballeros Garou?_

**_~Fin del flashback~_**

Cuando Juvia había terminado de contarle la situación Mirajane no sabía cómo actuar, estaba demasiado impactada con lo recién contado.

—Juvia…yo…no tenía idea…

—Lo sabe…Juvia lo sabe…nadie más además de ti lo sabe…—Juvia apretó sus manos en puño y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. — Por favor…no…¡no la juzgues!…aunque estarías en tu derecho…alguien como Juvia no merece pedir el no ser juzgada…

—Juvia…—La azulada no podía verla, pero la mirada de Mirajane estaba llena de comprensión y dulzura. Primero que nada porque sabía lo que era que se metieran con otro chico que ya tenía novia, segundo porque el hecho de que Juvia tuviera la confianza de contarle la verdad la había conmovido. —Juvia, escúchame, yo no te juzgaré, pero lo que paso está mal…y debiste hablarlo en ese mismo instante con Lucy, con razón ese día ya no te vimos en la fiesta de la boda. —Sonrió.

—Pero lo que Juvia hizo está mal…ella ni siquiera merece tolo que Mirajane le está diciendo…

—Juvia, yo te entiendo perfectamente…se lo que es caer bajo la tentación…y la calentura del momento. —Comentaba Mirajane, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de borrar sus antiguos recuerdos. — Y ahora… ¿Has hablado o tenido la oportunidad de ver a Lucy?

—No, Juvia no ha podido hablar ni ver a Lucy. —Dijo con un hilo de voz. —Juvia aún no se atreve a mirarla a la cara.

—Creo que si le cuentas las cosas como son ella entenderá…además. —Argumento Mirajane con algo de confusión en sus palabras. — Quiero creer que solo es mi imaginación, pero Lucy ha estado actuando raro…Laxus también lo ha comentado, pero él también quiere creer que solo es pasajero, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Lucy. —Sonrió.

Juvia podía jurar que lo que Mirajane había dicho de que Lucy actuaba raro, era a su forma de ser, todo Magnolia sabía bien que la chica de cabellera rubia era caprichosa y engreída, pero de algún modo tenía su lado "bueno", y eso era algo que solo Juvia conocía. ¿Será que después de mucho tiempo Lucy se habría enterado de lo sucedido? Lo dudaba, puesto desde que llego y en el atentado que hubo en el aeropuerto había visto en las revistas que compro, que Lucy aún seguía comprometida con Loke, y que según por boca de ella mismo era probable que a fines de año ambos ya fueran esposos. Sin miramientos ni nada, Juvia se levantó y abrazo a la albina.

—Gracias por escuchar a Juvia. —La azulada sintió una enorme calidez al ver que Mirajane le devolvía el abrazo.

—No te preocupes, te prometí que no te juzgaría. —Le sonrió brindándole confianza. — Además, para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

_Amigas…_Esa palabra le había hecho recordar que tenía que hablar sobre este tema con Ultear y Meredy. Ellas sabían que Juvia se había ido, más no sabían del verdadero motivo, puesto que en ese entonces había muchos rumores, pero ninguno era del todo cierto. Juvia soltó a Mira y tomo su pequeño bolso cruzado.

—Debo irme, olvide que Ultear y Meredy me habían pedido vernos más noche, siento mucho tener que irme así Mira. —Acotó Juvia con algo de prisa en la voz. —Nos vemos dentro de poco Mira.

—Claro que sí Juvia, de hecho Jason quiere que volvamos a salir en una sesión todas juntas. —Sonrió.

—A Juvia le encantaría.

Y sin más la Lockser salió del bar del hotel ERA, hizo un señalamiento a uno de los taxis que se habían estacionado, pero esté le hizo una señal de que esperar puesto que el pasajero que traía consigo iba a bajar apenas, por lo cual Juvia se puso a responder unos mensajes que Ultear y Meredy habían mandado al grupo de whatsapp que tenían. Cuando la puerta trasera del taxi se cerró Juvia bloqueo su celular y se dirigió al vehículo pero la presencia de la otra persona le impidió el paso.

—Pero si es Juvia.

Todo el cuerpo de Juvia se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz. Esperaba que fuese cualquier persona, incluso Loke o Lucy, o el policía pelinegro salvaje que siempre se topaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero no, lamentablemente no era ninguno de ellos.

—Jackal…—Fue lo único que pronuncio Juvia.

—No creía del todo los rumores de que habías vuelto, pero ha pasado tiempo Juvia Lockser.

…

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**.**

**Aclaro que antes de que me abucheen, allí mismo (en los flashback de Juvia) se aclara porque Lucy es como es, sí se que soy conocida porque Lucy no sea de mis personajes favoritos, pero en esta historia necesitaba que realmente fuese medio odiosa-creída/agradable, aunque un poco más odiosa xD, pero si quieren ver o saber pueden preguntar o simplemente esperar, les diría que leyeran mi fanfic "Wherever will you go", que decidí ligarlo a esté, pero "Wherever will you go" vendría siendo como una versión alterna, la cual tendrá nalu, nali (solo un poco), y entre otras parejas que no llegue a poder mencionar aquí. Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, neta mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizarlo, no puedo prometer nada pero ya intentaré estar más activa~**

**ahora, respondiendo a los Reviews!~**

**Lymar Vastya: **Lamento mucho la demora lo juro :c, y bueno esto solo fue una parte (la más importante la verdad) de la razón por la que Juvia se fue de Magnolia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, estaré esperando el de esté cap!, nos leemos pronto!

**WaterJuvia: **Sabes que amo que te gusten mis historias xD, pero tú ya sabes la mitad y casi todo lo de la historia D:, así que shevas ventaja (?), jajaja creeme que me diverti mucho escribiendo ese tipo de peleas, más porque involucre a Mirajane y me encanta verla como "La demonio", es que ella es tan...kajdkjadk no se, simplemente genial y bueno, Nanny espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado:3

**Viry3fick: **Sha tienes la razón por la que Juvia se fue de la ciudad ewe, o sea...después de eso, ¿Quién no lo haría? hue hue hue de echo el capítulo anterior lo escribí tomando en cuenta la idea que me dejaste en el review ewe, y bueño, espero que de antemano esté capítulo te haya gustado y tratare ya de no tardarme en actualizar las demás historias :D

**Guest: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Natsu!, de echo aunque no parezca Natsu será pieza algo importante en esté fanfic y en el otro de Wherever will you go, créeme que pensé en poner algo así como de que Natsu tuviera interes en Juvia, pero creo que no se podrá...dado que ya tengo otros planes para Natsu que creo que harán que lo odien un poco :c, bueeh espero que esté cap te haya gustado!, me demore más en describir el flashback que lo que vendría siendo el presente, así que espero que te guste!

**Lee ab koi: **Siento que en este cap tampoco hubiera gruvia :c, pero créame que ya del siguiente en adelante habrá gruvia y cosas muy zukulemthas 7u7, espero que te haya gustado esté cap!, saludos~~

**Elie-chan: **hola!, me alegra que te alegre que responda a tu review xD!, y bueno celos por parte de Gray si habrá y de Juvia igual, pero todo eso ya de poco a poquito, y el gruvia también, siento que será algo lento pero valdrá la pena, y espero que te haya gustado o sorprendido la razón por la cual Juvia se tuvo que ir, no la juzgo, tal vez sho lo haría xD, pero quien sabe?, kajkdjadk esperaré otro sensual review tuyo! saludos~~

**Erika Z: **creo que lamento decepcionarte al saber que la "cosa" no fue con Natsu ni Gray ewe, pero me alegra que te tomes el tiempo apesar de la escuela, que le dediques un poquito a leer mis fics..me haces sentir especiar ;w; también espero que esté cap te haya gustado! saludos y abrazos~~

**Yuric09: **Aquí está la continuación que tanto esperabas!, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar ;w;, espero que te haya gustado esté cap, muchas gracias, neta gracias por comentar mi fic ;w;, te mando abrazos~

**A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."**

**_~Chachos~_**


	6. The wild brunch

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Ahorita no daré explicaciones de mi ausencia (?), iré directo al grano 7u7**

**Hoy me decidí a actualizar porque cumpleaños una personita que aunque no lo demuestre adoro y ella adora esté fanfic, que honestamente espero que se la pase muy bonito leyendo muchos fanfics , Keysi, quiero que sepas que todo esté capítulo va dedicado para ti, así que espero que te guste un montón , te mando muchas felicitaciones y muchos abrazos de oso panda!~, así que por favor disfruta de la lectura uwu.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**VI. The wild brunch.**

**.**

**.**

_—No creía del todo los rumores de que habías vuelto, pero ha pasado tiempo Juvia Lockser._

La joven de cabellos celestes podía sentir aquella sonrisa burlona y mirada socarrona penetrarle todo su ser, Juvia nunca se había considerado suertuda o con mala suerte, tal vez hace un año y medio podía considerarse a ella misma suertuda, pero eso era aparte. No lo entendía, ¿Porque de todas las personas tenía que haberse topado con Jackal? No era que le desagradara o odiara pero era odioso –al final de cuentas era primo-hermano de Lucy–, y recordando lo odioso, malcriado, creído y lo superior que se creía ante los demás, Juvia recordó que Jackal jamás le había hecho nada a ella, pero de igual modo no toleraba a las personas así, tal vez solo a Lucy por su déficit de querer llamar la atención de su padre pero Jackal era otro asunto. Cuando el tipo rubio y pecoso dejo el taxi Juvia pudo notar que estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vio –en aquella boda de Corcus– no recordaba que fuese tan alto, su peinado había cambiado un poco, ya no era aquel con el enorme copete de lado a lo vaselina, ahora estaba completamente liso y medio acomodado al costado.

— ¿Qué estás esperando Lockser? —Le escucho cuestionarla mientras él sujeto la miraba de arriba abajo—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Sí. —Fue lo único que pudo articular. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no por como ese rubio la miraba, sino porque era bien sabido que por donde pasaba Jackal, Lucy estaba cerca, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie—. Siento mucho el no poder quedarme a charlar más, Jackal pero, debo irme.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Exclamó un tanto exagerado—. Vamos a charlar un rato~

Juvia se maldijo mentalmente, sería un caso quitarse a Jackal de encima, principalmente porque sabía que temas iba a tocar el rubio. Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa –la cual parecía real– y se volvió a disculpar de manera amable.

—En serio Jackal, quisiera pero no puedo. —Suspiro y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles con Jason, y tengo que llegar media hora antes porque si no le da el mimisquis, otro día será.

Y sin más con una velocidad inimaginable se subió al taxi, el vidrio iba bajado por lo cual aún podía escuchar a Jackal.

—Lucy sabe que volviste. —Y escucho malicia infinita ante aquellas palabras dichas por él rubio, por lo cual se estremeció levemente—. Digo con eso de que ustedes son mejores amigas, Lucy hablaba con Levy el otro día sobre eso, cuando Levy le preguntó sobre ti, Lucy solo afirmó que sabía de tu regreso, por eso se me hacía raro que aún no se hayan visto~

Juvia tragó en seco.

Tenía que pensar demasiado bien lo que fuera que fuese a responder, también sabía bien que cualquier cosa que dijera con Jackal todo podía ser usado en su contra cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que...—tomó aire y mentalmente rezo a los dioses porque esto fuese a terminar pronto—. La verdad tiene poco que llegue, Jackal, no he hecho otra cosa que no sea trabajar, de hecho justo vengo de firmar unos documentos y debo llevarle un reporte a mi tío Metalicana, ya sabes uno es sobrina del jefe de estación de bomberos y a cualquier hora quieren entregar documentos, ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de visitar o quedar de salir con alguien de los conocidos. —finalizó de forma nerviosa —no notoria— esperando que con eso ya fuese a librarse del rubio pecoso.

—Vaya que lastima, sí que has de tener días pesados. —arrastro notoriamente las últimas palabras que dijo—. Pues, no estaría de más que te tomaras un descanso. —hizo una leve pausa apretando sus labios un poco, mientras que rodo un poco sus ojos como si tratase de recordar algo—. Mañana se dará un almuerzo en el hotel que tienen los Heartfilia, ya sabes, almuerzos de alta alcurnia.

—Vaya, gracias por el anuncio. —respondió Juvia, como si no le sorprendiera del todo aquel comentario de Jackal.

—Espero verte por allá, Lockser.

Y sin más el chico rubio y pecoso al fin se había retirado, mentalmente agradeció infinitas veces el que aquella persona por fin se fuera. Le indico al taxista que dirección tomar, el sujeto afirmo y puso en marcha el coche. Mientras el taxista hacía recorrido, Juvia se dedicó a ir texteando en su celular, le llegaban consecutivamente mensajes de sus viejas amistades, preguntándole sobre su regreso. Y es que, hace apenas un año, todos conocían a Juvia de la academia Fairy Tail, eso hasta que un día desapareció sin más. Ni una semana había pasado desde que volvió y ya se habían esparcido demasiados rumores sobre ella y su regreso. Tenía su apartamento propio —el cual solo visitaba varias veces— ya que aún vivía con su tío y su primo —la única familia que tenía—, también contaba con su otro tío José Porla, pero ese sujeto era otro caso y hacía mucho que había dejado de considerarlo parte de su familia. Volviendo a sus pensamientos actuales, no había pasado ni siquiera la semana desde su regreso y el trabajo con Jason ya la consumía, —desventajas de ser modelo— pero de momento era la única forma en la que podía juntar algo de dinero, la otra era que en los ratos que no andaba de modelando ropa, estaba en la estación de bomberos atendiendo llamadas, pedidos y demás cosas que los chicos y su tío no podían hacer, había veces que se llegaba a sentir algo incomoda solo por ser "la sobrina del jefe" ya que hace algunos años con otros empleados se había corrido el rumor de que a ella le pagaban por hacer nada y ser solo "la sobrina del jefe", era por esa razón que entre ratos prefería andar modelando para Jason y buscando trabajo en otros medios.

—Señorita, ya llegamos. —informo el taxista.

—Gracias. —la joven de cabellera azulina bloqueo su celular y lo guardo en su bolso, bajo de aquel coche amarillo y pago al señor que le había brindado sus servicios.

Y sin más se giró para quedar frente a frente con un edificio, suspiro y acomodo un poco su bolso. Entro aquel gran edificio, saludo al portero cortésmente, entro al elevador y presiono el botón que estaba hasta arriba, las puertas se cerraron y Juvia solo se dedicó a recargarse en el vidrio de aquel ascensor, concentrando su mirada en ver como poco a poco iba viendo a las personas más pequeñas. La campana sonó anunciando haber llegado a su destino y salió mientras aquellas puertas se volvían a cerrar atrás de ella. Miro el lugar y seguía tal como hace un año, alfombra color vino, paredes color beige, un pequeño, pero bello candelabro de cristal en el centro del techo y al final diviso aquella puerta color oscuro.

Camino hasta llegar a aquella puerta, toco el timbre y solo se quedó esperando hasta que escucho que la puerta estaba por abrir.

—Pensé que no llegarías. —bufo cruzada de brazos y recargada en el umbral de la puerta una joven de cabellos rosáceos.

—Juvia siente tener que visitarte así sin previo aviso, Meredy. —se lamentó un poco la chica de cabello azulino, en cambio Meredy solo hizo un gesto con las manos de que no se preocupara—. ¿Crees que Ultear venga?

—Pues… —justo detrás de ellas sonó la campanilla del elevador, ambas se giraron y se toparon con la joven de cabellos negros. Ultear les dio alcance y cuando llego a la puerta se quitó aquellas gafas oscuras que llevaba consigo—. Sí, sí llego.

— ¿Para qué es la reunión?

—Juvia prefiere contarles adentro…

Sin rechistar alguna objeción, las tres mujeres entraron. El lugar tenía sus toques elegantes, como si fuesen sido escogidos por un hombre con buen sentido de la moda masculina. Meredy había preparado unas tazas de té, mientras que Ultear se encontraba ordenando comida china por teléfono y Juvia se había sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero en la sala. Había estado pensando en decirles a Ultear y Meredy la verdadera razón por la que se fue, el haber hablado con Mirajane le había servido para sentirse un poco más segura, y estaba completamente segura de que sus dos amigas no la iban a juzgar por aquella razón. La noche estaba transcurriendo un poco rápido, la mesita de estar que se encontraba en la sala estaba llena de cajas de comida china y las tazas de té habían sido remplazadas por copas de vino.

— ¿En serio pensaste que te jugaríamos por eso? —soltó repentinamente Ultear.

—Bueno…—la azulina dio un trago a su copa degustando y paseando ese sabor del líquido oscuro por su boca hasta que lo trago—. A decir verdad, Juvia sabía que no la juzgarían, pero ella no tenía cara para poder contarles sobre esto…y buen-…

—No te juzgamos ni lo haremos. —añadió Meredy—. Pero…Juvia…en serio… ¿¡Con Loke!?

—No la juzgo. —se le unió Ultear encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, tengo entendido que el tipo era muy bueno en el sexo en sus tiempos de mujeriego sin límites.

—Hasta que se obsesiono con Heartfilia. —finalizo la de cabellos rosáceos.

Juvia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar el apellido ese. Les había mencionado que en aquel tiempo se metió con Loke, más no aclaro que fue justo aquel día de la boda de Mirajane y Laxus en Corcus. De un solo trago termino de beber la mitad de la copa de vino, por lo tanto Meredy y Ultear la miraron confusas y una ceja alzada.

—Bueno…Juvia tal vez…—comenzó a balbucear torpemente—. Ella tal vez…olvido mencionar que…cuando paso _eso, _fue el día de la boda de Mira y laxus…

Silencio.

Hubo ese maldito —y en ocasiones bendito— silencio incómodo, ninguna de las tres féminas decía nada, solo se miraban entre sí y Juvia se encontraba sumamente nerviosa balbuceando otras cosas incoherentes. El seco ruido de la puerta cerrarse las hizo alzar la cabeza y girarse en dirección de aquel ruido para terminar topándose con un sujeto alto, vestido semiformal, cabello algo menudo y de un color azul más fuerte que el de Juvia y un singular tatuaje del lado derecho de su rostro.

Las tres féminas sudaron frío y pareciera que sus almas habían abandonado sus cuerpos.

—Yo…voy a pretender que no escuche nada.

Sin más aquel joven se pasó de largo hasta llegar a su habitación. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron solo mirando como aquel muchacho se iba, al menos Ultear se tornaba normal y Meredy solo tenía un gesto de resignación, mientras que Juvia coloco sus manos sobre ambas piernas y estaba con la cabeza agachada y temblando levemente.

—Juvia…tranquila…—intento calmarle Meredy—. Él, bueno…no creo que vaya a juzg-…

—Por el dios Serena, es Jellal, no juzgaría a ninguna mosca. —añadió de forma despreocupada Ultear—. Además, él nos ayudó a poder localizarte cuando no sabíamos nada de ti.

Al escuchar dicho comentario de la de cabellos negros, Juvia pudo respirar tranquila. Era cierto, Jellal no iba a juzgarla, además ni que eso fuese a dejarla tras las rejas. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, está bien que Jellal es detective privado y puede arrestar personas, pero definitivamente Juvia estaba segura de que _eso _no podría considerarse un crimen, al menos no uno policial.

Tomo aire y lo soltó de forma más tranquila.

—Bien…creo que quizás ya es hora de que Juvia se vaya a casa…

—Bueno, en todo caso yo también debería irme, ¿nos vamos juntas? —Juvia solo asintió—. Presiento que en estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una pelea de "machos alfa lomo plateado". —comento Ultear levantándose de su lugar junto con Juvia y ambas yendo por sus bolsos al perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta, mientras que Meredy las acompañaba hasta dicho lugar.

—Por cierto, ¿irán al almuerzo de los Heartfilia? —pregunto curiosa la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos. —Ayer nos dieron una invitación a Jellal y a mí, pero aún no estamos seguros de ir.

—Ya ni me acordaba de eso. —bufo con pesadez y sumo desgano la Milkovich—. Lo más probable es que Silver sí querrá que vayamos.

—A mí me comento Jackal de eso y-…

—¿¡Jackal!?

—Bue-Bueno…antes de llegar para acá Juvia tomo un taxi, y resulta que en ese venía…ya saben…me entretuvo hablando de que Lucy sabía que yo volví y que de sí ya nos habíamos visto o algo así…por eso Juvia llego un poco tarde aquí.

—No puedo creer que ese pecoso ridículo te haya entretenido.

—Como a Juvia le encanta…—añadió de forma sarcástica y llena de burla.

—Ahora resulta que te gustan los rubios pecosos que parecen cachorros. —se burló Meredy.

—Obvio, a Juvia le encantan.

Y así fue como en el vestíbulo se escuchaban las carcajadas de aquellas féminas.

—Pues yo no apruebo a Jackal. —el trío de mujeres volteo al escuchar la voz masculina proveniente de la cocina.

Y ahí estaba, más tranquilo, con ropa más característica de él. Jellal se encontraba recargado en la barra del comedor tomando un café en su clásica taza de cerámica, la cual venía un dibujo de un simio como si estuviese pintando en un árbol con una frase que decía _he lives in you. _Dio un sorbo y degusto aquel oscuro y amargo sabor.

— ¿Desde cuando estás escuchándonos? —inquirió Meredy un tanto curiosa y mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Justo ahora, apenas me serví café y me recargue y las escuche. —dio otro sorbo a su taza, luego miró a Juvia—. Sabes que no te juzgare, pero Loke está aquí —hizo un ademan subiendo su brazo a la altura de su cuello— Jackal está más allá de esto. —señalo al suelo, y el trío de féminas rió nuevamente, pero el chico de cabellos azules noto un cierto deje de preocupación en Juvia—. Juvia, te vuelvo a decir que no te juzgare, y menos por eso. —nuevamente hizo una pausa y froto el puente de su nariz—. Después de todo, ese tipo de cosas es normal cuando se es joven y bueno…Juvia, solo no dejes que eso te agobie, ¿sí?

—Muchas gracias. —la azulada le sonrió mucho más tranquila.

Y es que, gracias a los comentarios que había estado recibiendo en el transcurso del día, y ahora gracias a eso que Jellal le acababa de decir, se sentía con un peso menos de encima.

—Vaya, hasta que dices algo sin que se te note expresión de culpa alguna, Jellal. —se burló levemente Ultear.

—Ya…—fue lo único que dijo de forma apenado.

Sin más contra tiempos Ultear y Juvia se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia estaba muy cómodamente entre las sabanas de su cama. Pero lamentablemente siempre dicen por ahí que esos momentos de felicidad son muy cortos. Y Juvia propiamente se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad. Pues tener el cuerpo triple de pesado de su primo, aplastándola, robándole aire, sumándole los gritos de metalero que soltaba más la maldita ruidosa y enorme matraca, eran las malditas señales de que no iba a ser un buen día. Sus intentos de quitarse a su enorme primo de encima eran inútilmente en vano, así que tuvo que recurrir a una idea que cruzo por su mente.

— ¡Vamos floja levanta tu enorme trasero! —gritaba el de larga melena intentando mantenerse encima de la espalda de la chica azulina, pues aunque no pareciera esa chica tenía fuerzas para podérselo sacar de encima, sin mencionar que se removía como si de un gusano se tratara, pero de un instante a otro su prima dejo de removerse toscamente—. El viejo quiere que levantes tu enorme trasero y te vistas, quiere que vayamos a almorzar.

Y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— ¿Juvia? —al igual que la fémina él había dejado de moverse hace buen rato, pero el que la muchacha no diese señales de que se fuese a levantar lo había preocupado un poco—. ¿Juvia? —tampoco hubo respuesta muy a pesar de que le pico en uno de los costados donde a ella le causaba cosquillas—. Oye, no es para tanto...

Una vez que Juvia había sentido que Gajeel se quitaba de encima de su espalda se sintió liberada, pero tenía que seguir así por unos instantes más, lo suficiente como para poderse levantar sin que esté volviera a echársele encima. Después de unos tres llamados más de Gajeel se levantó de golpe, sintiendo algo duro golpear contra su nuca —cosa que ignoro— acompañado por un grito de dolor por parte de su primo.

—Buenos días Gajeel~

— ¡Estúpida, mi nariz, idiota! —grito el metalero con ambas manos en su nariz, la cual ahora era roja.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué te pasa? —no entendió del todo ni porque el chico de ojos rojos se estaba sobando su nariz, luego cayó en cuenta de que aquello que había sentido —y no le dio importancia— había sido eso, su primo y llevo sorprendida ambas manos a su boca—. ¡Juvia lo siente!

— ¡Sí está rota tu pagarás la cirugía! —gruñó—. Y apresúrate que el viejo nos está esperando abajo.

Finalizando su queja, Gajeel había salido dando un portazo.

Juvia suspiro, quería demasiado a su primo y su agresiva forma de ser, pero la forma en la que se mostraban cariño era un tanto brusca, cosa a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Tomo aire recordando algunas de las palabras que el metalero dijo. Tenía a un almuerzo al cual asistir, y no a cualquier almuerzo, eso lo supo muy bien la noche anterior, ella no tenía intenciones de querer ir, pero de alguna forma mística, su tío había logrado convencerla de asistir a dicho almuerzo. Miro la hora y noto que ya no había mucho tiempo ni para darse un baño, así que tuvo que improvisar y lavar solo su cabello para volverlo a secar y hacer sus necesidades básicas. Cuando paso por el pasillo del baño pudo darse cuenta que quedaba menos tiempo del que esperaba, así que fue directo a su armario sacando lo primero que encontrase. Una vez terminando de arreglarse solo tomo su bolso, metió su celular allí y se dispuso a salir para subir al auto que la estaba esperando.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en dicho hotel donde se llevaría a cabo un almuerzo…

Los meseros corrían de un lado a otro, algunos extendían los manteles para acomodar las mesas y colocar de forma correcta los cubiertos de plata. También se podía apreciar que había fuentes de chocolate, queso y alguna que otras especias, enormes mesas con charolas de plata que llevaban de contenido distintas ensaladas, cocteles de fruta, jarrones caros con aderezos y demás cosas de gente adinerada. También contaban con esculturas de hielo y cerámica como parte de la decoración. Los enormes ventanales afrancesados tampoco eran la excepción para lograr lucirse con esas costosísimas cortinas que se encontraban sujetas de cada extremo y para cerrar con broche de oro, el techo del lugar estaba lleno de los más finos y extravagantes candelabros. Y en una de las tantas enormes escaleras se encontraban algunas personas que verificaran que todo estuviera en orden.

Y en uno de aquellos hermosos ventanales, se encontraban un par de rubios supervisando el tiempo que quedaba para que las puertas fueran abiertas.

O eso parecía.

— ¿Seguro que le dijiste?

—Ya te dije que sí. —se quejó con notoria molestia—. Ayer me encargue de repetírselo más de una vez, además este es uno de esos almuerzos en los que nadie falta ni nadie puede olvidar.

—Más te vale que lo hayas hecho. —mustio notoriamente molesta y cruzada de brazos.

—Tú tranquila y yo nervioso. —dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba sus uñas como si estas fuesen lo más interesante.

— ¡Agghh! Es que, me exaspera la forma tan tranquila en que te tomas esto, Jackal.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué no debería de estarlo? —y una vez estaba su semblante despreocupado que molestaba a la otra muchacha rubia—. Oye, recuerda que eras tú quién quería que yo hiciera especialmente esa insinuación, si no confías en que de verdad lo hice no es mi problema.

—No entiendo como termine pidiéndote eso. —remilgo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te he dicho que cuando arrugas la frente se te notan más arrugas, tu cara se ve enorme y gorda?

Y ante ese comentario, Jackal sabía de antemano que ella explotaría e intentaría golpearlo con su bolso prada sin piedad alguna.

— ¡Lucy! —y ante el llamado de su nombre, la chica rubia dejo la idea de golpear al chico pecoso, a habría tiempo de sobra para estrangularlo.

Se giró un poco para toparse con un apuesto joven, que iba con traje formal, anteojos transparentes pero que con cualquier mínimo contacto de luz pareciera que fuesen oscuros, una sonrisa muy carismática y un singular cabello color cobrizo. La muchacha rubia se alejó del otro joven para acercarse muy melosamente al de cabellos cobrizos.

—Salvado por el cuñado. —murmuro para sí mismo el chico pecoso y aclaro un poco su garganta—. Loke~, empezaba a preguntarme por qué no llegabas, Lucy casi me ahoga con sus constantes preguntas de saber en dónde andabas metido.

—Jackal, ¿Qué esa que viene por ahí no es Lamy? —pregunto una forma tan dulcemente venenosa.

— ¿Lamy…? —incrédulo y no creyendo mucho en las palabras de Lucy, volteo muy levemente y claramente pudo ver allí afuera a aquella joven de baja estatura y cabello negro que parecía obsesionada con él, trago saliva y aflojo un poco el cuello de su camisa—. Iré…iré a la cocina con el tío Jude para ver que allí esté todo en orden…

Y sin más el rubio se alejó —casi corriendo— de aquel lugar para irse lo más lejos de la entrada posible. Mientras que Lucy se encontraba pegada a Loke, el cual no tenía objeción alguna de ello, ambos rieron al ver a Jackal huir de esa forma.

— ¿Está todo listo para los próximos días?

—Todo en orden señorita Heartfilia. —murmuro de forma melosa cerca del oído de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

—Perfecto~

Las puertas del restaurante del hotel fueron abiertas, las personas empezaron a llegar de poco a poco las mesas del lugar se fueron llenando. La música sinfónica tampoco se hizo esperar para darle ese toque que a los ricachones tanto les encantaba. Algunos adultos tenían un pequeño grupo de no más de tres o cuatro personas donde entablaban conversaciones —típicos empresarios—, tampoco podía faltar la mesa donde estaban los aburridos, el grupo de señoras altamente refinadas que se metían en toda clase de chismes, los jóvenes que pretendían ser adultos y los adultos que pretendían parecer jóvenes, la mesa escandalosa con el clásico señor gordo contando chistes y un sinfín de cosas que solo la gente de altos estándares podían apreciar y de esos que se podían ver en películas o series.

—Mujer apresúrate. —acotó Gajeel al ver que Juvia se había quedado un poco atrás—. El viejo ya entro al bendito almuerzo y seguramente nos estará esperando.

— ¡Ya voy! —le escucho un poco a lo lejos, la chica de cabello azul había terminado de acomodarse uno de sus zapatos de tacón —no tan alto— puesto que esté se le iba saliendo.

Cuando volvió a retomar su camino para alcanzar a su primo y llego hasta él, tuvieron que darle su nombre a ambos para verificar que estuviesen en aquella dichosa lista de invitados. Una vez que sus nombres fueron verificados uno de los camareros les abrió la puerta, pero el teléfono de Juvia comenzó a sonar, Gajeel la miró y esté rodo sus rojos ojos ante el señalamiento que ella le había hecho sin mencionar que le había susurrado que se adelantada y ya lo alcanzaba adentro. Se hizo aún lado de la puerta y busco entre su bolso su teléfono que aún no dejaba de timbrar, cuando pudo sacarlo bajo los escalones de aquel sitió y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

_— ¡Juvia! Acabo de ver a tu tío y a tu primo pasar por la puerta del restaurante, ¿En dónde estás? —escucho la voz de Meredy al otro lado de la bocina, también podía escuchar alguno que otro murmullo de la voz de Ultear—. Sabemos que no querías venir por lo que hablamos anoche, pero en serio, tienes que venir dile que lo del menú viene demasiado bueno —esa había sido Ultear—. Y bueno, ya escuchaste a Ultear…_

—Chicas yo…

_— ¡Ay, por favor!, Juvia si sigues queriéndote esconder, la gente pensará que si tienes o intentas ocultar algo, al menos por nosotras ven. —se escuchó claro cómo le arrebataban el teléfono a su amiga._

_—Escucha Lockser, si no vienes sabes de antemano que de ser necesario iremos hasta tu casa a sacarte de tus azuladas greñas, tienes menos de treinta minutos para llegar y ya van tres de lo que hemos estado hablando por teléfono, ¿entiendes? _

Y sin más el famoso sonidito de que la llamada había sido colgada fue lo único que escucho. Quería demasiado a Meredy y Ultear, pero sabía lo intensas —aunque no lo parecieran— que ambas podían llegar a ser. Suspiro y luego guardo su teléfono nuevamente. Sí ellas supieran que se vio doblegada a asistir _al bendito almuerzo _solo porque su tío se lo suplico el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que ella cedió y él fue a dormir. Sin mencionar en que parte de la noche anterior siguió pensando en las palabras que Mirajane —y Jellal— habían dicho, aunque esté último se enterara de una forma no esperada, de igual modo, sabía que lo que dijeron sus amigas era cierto, Jellal no iba a juzgarla por eso. Los comentarios de ambos chicos le habían dado ánimos de seguir, sin mencionar que de Gajeel —a su modo— también le daba ánimos para que no se reprimiera por ese tipo de tonterías —como les llamaba él— No se dio cuenta cuando había terminado de subir los escalones y el camarero le había abierto la elegante puerta, sintió una vergüenza enorme puesto que tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada sin reaccionar.

— ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parada?

No tardo ni medio segundo en voltear de golpe al escuchar aquella áspera voz. Y ahí se encontró con ese par de ojos grises —otra vez— ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no lo miraba? ¿Tres o cuatro días? ¿Por qué carajos se preguntaba eso? Se suponía que no debía importarle. Aunque sus ojos y su mente no negarían lo apuesto que se miraba aquel joven morocho, con esa camisa guinda y las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos, sin mencionar que un par de botones de la parte del torso estaban sin abrochar, también aquel pantalón de salir color negro le hacía lucir demasiado bien esa estúpida y sensual camisa, sin mencionar que su alborotado cabello negro era como el _broche de oro _y todo era perfecto. Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento y lo miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—No estaría mal que de vez en cuando fuera un poco cortes, Gray. —le acuso, y si no mal recordaba, más bien si lo recordaba —demasiado bien— ese era su nombre.

El joven de ojos grises había llegado con cero entusiasmos a aquel lugar. No tenía ganas de asistir a ese dichoso almuerzo donde solo era un nido de chismorreo intenso, mujeres insinuándose a él a cada rato, su padre con su grupo de trabajo y demás colegas, el idiota de Lyon solo haciéndose el tonto para que nadie se diese cuenta de sus apuestas a escondidas, Ultear se podría decir que solo se la pasaba entre la famosa mesa de los aburridos o la mesa de _las muy perras _junto a Meredy. Ese día el solo quería dormir un poco más, pero era tanta la insistencia de Silver que en un ataque de ira termino gritándole que accedía, pero que sería la última vez que iría a esa clase de eventos tan mañaneros. Y por si fuera poco el freno de mano le había empezado a fallar —o más bien se ponía solo entre ratos— desde aquella vez en que Lyon lo había movido. Y cuando al final había llegado al maldito restaurante del hotel, a la distancia nuevamente vislumbro unas buenas curvas, y pudo notarlas mejor cuando subió las escaleras, puesto que vestían un sencillo —pero lindo— short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca —que sí su vista no le fallaba— era de tirantes gruesos, algo ajustada del pecho pero holgada de la cintura para abajo y un leve estampado de líneas negras distorsionadas, unos zapatos de tacón —no muy altos— y por último un leve saco de esos que solo son para ir por encima de color café claro. Gray no es de los chicos que es muy abierto a sentimientos o muy expresivo, pero jamás se negaría a sí mismo —o mentalmente— cuando veía a una mujer guapa. La vio un poco más de cerca y se dio cuenta que era Juvia _—la modelito— _se frustro un poco por eso ya que las pocas veces que llego a tratar con ella, siempre le terminaban pasando cosas poco buenas, pero por otro lado sonrió ladinamente, sí bien así como le desesperaba, también le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas, con comentarios poco agradables o siendo muy sarcástico.

—Bueno, tal vez podría serlo si no hubiese personas que se quedan en alguna clase de laguna mental y no se mueven.

—Cuando subía nadie más venía, además es un lugar público. —se defendió ella.

—Por eso mismo, se supone que es un lugar público y las personas se deben de mover de la entrada para que más personas puedan salir, o entrar. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Es que siempre tiene que ser así de grosero?

— ¿Grosero? —y Juvia asintió cruzada de brazos con un deje de indignación—. ¿Usted cree que estoy siendo grosero? —cuestiono a uno de los camareros fingiendo demencia.

—Para nada señor. —respondió formalmente aquel camarero.

Juvia solo rodó los ojos y le hizo una leve mueca al pelinegro antes de girarse sobre sus talones y tomar su camino nuevamente. Gray por otro lado se río para sus adentros, definitivamente fingir demencia se le daba demasiado bien, cuando vio que Juvia entro al lugar le siguió el paso, no es que la estuviera siguiendo —o eso pensaba él— puesto que ambos iban al mismo destino que era el bendito almuerzo y era común que se volvieran a topar ¿Cierto? Era él quien ahora iba en un mar de pensamientos —algo poco común— en Gray, que cuando dio un paso y escucho un leve quejido se dio cuenta de que había —tal vez— pisado a alguien.

—Perdone, no vi por donde iba.

—Pues pareciera que lo hizo apropósito. —y ahí estaba de nuevo con Juvia, la cual remilgo y tenía su cara notoriamente más colorada que un tomate o que el mismo cabello de su amiga Erza—. Ahora, si es tan amable o intenta serlo por una vez, por favor vaya por mi zapato.

— ¿Disculpa? —cuestiono de forma aludida.

—Usted me piso el talón y por su culpa mi zapato se salió volando en no sé qué dirección. —dijo entre gruñidos bajos, aunque haya sido una suerte de que nadie había visto aquella escena tan bochornosa, sí de por sí ya ella misma sabía que su cara debía ser un tomate.

—Oye, oye, ya me disculpe y dije que no me fije, no esperes a que vaya y busque entre todo el montón de personas solo un zapato.

—Debería tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

—Créeme que siempre lo hago. —le respondió de una forma un poco arrogante.

— ¿Podría dejar de ser tan grosero solo por unos instant-…

— ¿Michel Perry? Vaya que sigues teniendo los mismos gustos, Juvia.

Cuando la nombrada escucho aquella voz no pudo evitar sentir como su alma dejaba su cuerpo poco a poco. Y es que ver a la persona que menos esperas toparte, con tu zapato en mano, en una situación muy bochornosa y principalmente estando cero preparada para afrontar algo así. Simplemente ese día no podía ir peor, más cuando en un instante que desvió la vista pudo notar que todos los conocidos y amigos de hace un año —y de siempre— estaban presentes en aquel dichoso almuerzo. Ahora sabía que Ultear tenía razón al decir que el menú del lugar estaba bueno.

—Lucy…—fue lo único que pudo articular la Lockser al tener frente a ella a la única joven rubia de ojos cafés que conocía.

Sí, Juvia sabía que definitivamente sería una larga mañana con un almuerzo demasiado salvaje.

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado, En especial a LightKey27, es totalmente tuyo esté capítulo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con el 7u7.**

**y lamento haberlo traído tan tarde, pero tuve varios contratiempos en el transcurso del día -.-**

**Ahora, no me pondré a decir mis razones de estar ausente tanto tiempo, estamos todos de acuerdo en que nadie quiere saber que esté año le ha estado yendo de la berga a Chachos (?), ¿estamos?, pues les pido que solo disfruten de la lectura :3 *corazones satanicos en todos lados (?)*, ****también me disculpo porque ahora no podré contestar a los reviews, pero quiero agradecerles porque aún sigan esta historia ;w;**

**¡nos vemos pronto!~**

**~Chachos~**


End file.
